A Chance of Redemption
by Purplepirates
Summary: Megatron is broken and lost, left with a body corrupted by Unicron. He renounced the Decepticons after understanding the true meaning of oppression, but now sees no purpose to his continuing existence. Primus offers him a second chance, a chance to redeem himself...but can he complete the mission, can he repair the damage that he inflicted on the universe?
1. Second Chances

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Second Chances**

Megatron landed in a barren city. The buildings were torn and old, the wind pushed and creaked between the jagged metal, and the sky was dark. But Megatron did not care. He believed that he felt right where he should be, amongst the rubble and rubbish. He was a monster and now looked like one. Unicron's modifications were now a part of him, the result of what he had started…and ended. Megatron sat himself down on a fallen pillar and stared at himself in the reflection of dirty puddle. Everything was mangled and monstrous, Starscream was right when he said he looked more imposing then ever…he was hideous. But Megatron was more disgusted at what he had done to his planet, to his people and to himself.

"I truly understand why I was never chosen to be a Prime" he said to his reflection. His words were followed by a tired and regretful sigh. How he wished everything could change, go back to way things were, when he had friends and trust amongst his people. Now everyone feared him, despite renouncing the Decepticon Cult. It had to end; he had to finish it, all the pain and suffering. Megatron understood the true meaning of oppression and now no longer wanted to inflict it on anyone else again, nor anyone inflicting on it. He may have renounced the Decepticons to Optimus Prime, to his Autobots and to Starscream, but how many other Decepticons were still out there; continuing their normal, destructive activities and spreading fear and hate across the galaxy. What could Megatron do now? This was the biggest question that lingered in his mind. He was no longer the Leader of the Decepticons and as much as he wanted it to be known, there would be others, like Starscream, who would seize the opportunity to replace him and the fighting would continue. He had no drive, no purpose. What could he do? He could not face anyone, not like this…he was a monster, corrupted by Unicron and still pumping dark energon through his veins. Megatron will never be free from the Destroyer's life-blood.

Megatron looked down at the jagged star on his chest. It glowed in a throbbing pattern, showing that the dark substance was still very much alive in his body. He could not look at it anymore and covered it with his hand. How could he have been so foolish, to think he could possess the power of Unicron, to reanimate the fallen and use them against his own. It disgusted him now; it was an evil and sinister act. No more would he toil with such extremes of life, no more would he disgrace his kin in vile acts of hatred and madness, no more should he been known as a tyrant. Megatron looked at his reflection again and traced the miss-matched parts of his helm then looked at his sharp clawed hands.

"No one will trust me again" he said to himself, unaware of the glowing figure behind him.

"All wounds take time to heal."

Megatron was spooked by the sudden voice and span off his seat. He saw a tall, glowing mech standing behind him; taller than him but just as broad, he had a turquoise and grey finish with silver highlights and bore a white halo around him. His optics were blue and gentle, his expression calm and wise, and his voice was deep and warm.

"I was afraid I had lost you to the ways of my Fallen" he spoke again. Megatron was quiet for a moment, testing the situation and observing the stranger. Despite looking passive, Megatron could feel his spark pulsing quicker than normal. This creature was massive and looked immensely powerful, but he could not sense anything false about him, nothing negative or deceptive; purity and kindness was his aura.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked.

When the stranger approached Megatron took a few steps back, unsure what he was doing. Obviously Megatron had missed the hint the creature mentioned moments ago that would have given the ex-tyrant a clue to his identity. But then Primus was aware that Megatron did not believe in spirits.  
>"I am the creator of life and the father of millions" he said gently.<p>

"Primus" Megatron breathed and Primus nodded gently.

"Correct my boy and thus you have become my brother's favourite puppet" he said approaching Megatron closer and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Megatron was realising that he was in the presence of his maker, the Creator, Primus. He was lost for words as for many years he never believed Primus existed and that he was merely the core of Cybertron. To be in his presence, Megatron felt ashamed and very mortified about his condition and appearance, his meddling with dark energon and nearly being the cause of Unicron's resurrection on Earth. Megatron looked away, too embarrassed to look into the eyes of his Creator.

"You are ashamed?" said Primus knowing very well that he was.

"I am, I would ask for forgiveness but I believe I do not deserve it" replied Megatron still neglecting his gaze.

"What is done is done, Megatron. You chose your path long ago and lost yourself because you yourself were treated with hate and fear, but then you changed when you renounced your Decepticons. I saw something new inside you, something I thought you had lost." Megatron looked up at Primus who wore a gentle smile.  
>"It has taken you some time to fully understand that fear and hatred are not the answers to getting others to follow you; that oppression is a selfish and dishonourable suit for leadership. But now you have learned what it can do to you and the catastrophic impact it can have on others and my brother only encouraged it when you toiled with the dark energon. If anything it should be me asking you for forgiveness, to have such evil still lurking and at your reach…it is quite embarrassing as a creator to let you play with such vile substances" Primus chuckled warmly, thinking of the concept that he was a bad parent.<p>

But Megatron did not find anything amusing. He was hurt, confused and ashamed for what he had done. He looked at his clawed hands and controlled himself breaking down with emotion, but he was on the edge of it; his emotions were piling up like a mountain and an avalanche was imminent. Megatron did not know what to do with his life, he had made such a mess of everything and everyone would still fear him; even more now that he looked like this, like a real monster. Primus could sense and see Megatron's tower of emotion. He knew what Megatron was unforgivable and thus knew he should be punished for his crimes against Cybertron, Earth and his own people. But Unicron had beaten him to it. Megatron was broken, mangled and lost; he had had his punishment and now it was time for a change. Cybertron had been restored; it was a new start, a new age, a new life.

"My boy you must now learn to forgive yourself. Cybertron has been restored and the All-Spark has been returned; life flows again, and you have been given a second chance to make it right; to redeem yourself.

Megatron's gaze snapped to the glowing figure and his optics widened at his words.  
>"How can I redeem myself if no one will trust me?" Megatron asked out of desperation.<p>

"Remember what I said, that all wounds take time to heal and trust is the hardest to reclaim, but in time it shall be rewarded to you. In order to redeem yourself you must demonstrate generosity, selflessness, sincerity and compassion. Demonstrate these qualities and I will restore your body and purify your spark of the Dark Energon."

Megatron thought for a moment, occasionally moving his gaze as his mind deliberated with reasons. To be free of the Dark Energon and to be rid of his mangled carcass would be a blessing he could not refuse. But doubt hung heavily in his thoughts, could he demonstrate these qualities? Megatron had never felt kindness before or love, so how could he appeal to Primus when he had no knowledge of sentiment?  
>"Do you accept my offer?" asked Primus interrupting the prolonged silence. Megatron snapped his gaze to the glowing figure and sighed deeply.<br>"I believe that I will not be able to complete the task. I have neglected sentiment, I have no knowledge about these areas you wish me to perform" he replied doubtfully.  
>"I will guide you through your journey. I will provide wisdom but cannot interfere with your actions or what may become of them. Whatever decisions you make you must commit to and deal with unexpected situations that will create mile-stones in your path."<br>Megatron was hesitant but desperately wanted to be rid of the poison that coursed through his veins, to breathe the free air again and walk among his people as a free being.

"Where must I begin?" he asked. Primus chuckled softly.

"Where it started son" he replied, creating a milky-silver portal and encouraging Megatron to follow through.

The portal's end opened in an organic forest. Megatron exited alone, Primus must have disappeared and left him to it. Megatron felt like he had been tricked and thought he was being punished instead, but noticed a wisp of light twinkling above him and assume it was a representation of Primus's presence. Megatron took in his surroundings; thick and lush organic matter covered the ground while large trees blocked out the sun and the atmosphere was heavy and humid. Megatron was alert to the extensive heat but was not concerned about the affects it would have on him, it was not too extreme. But what caught his eye most of all was an artificial road planted in the middle of forest and disappearing into the distance. With no guidance or clue as to where this road would lead Megatron followed it, hoping it would lead him to where he needed to be.

**0**

Beyond the dense forest was an oddly shaped building. It was domed, with dark windows and rusted hatches. It was the remains of a vessel, a transport and was very large; covered with Cybertronian markings and a scratched Autobot insignia on its hull. From a distance it looked like a mossy mountain but up close its metal skin was buried deep within the earth that embedded it. Vines and shrubs took root within plating and gaps making it look part of the landscape. Encircling the old vessel was an artificial wall, made from remaining ship parts and organic constructive material. Within the wall, accompanying the ship, were hundreds of little shelters and huts made from the same materials as the wall. They were filled with Cybertronians who were selling, trading, working and living. There was a busy atmosphere and a low level of dust hovered above the crowds as they moved frantically between one another to reach their destinations. One may see this small community as lively and bright but was oblivious to the poison that ran deep beneath it. This city was under Decepticon control and had been for many years.

The planet was called Nox, an organic planet living in the shadow of a large gas planet. It was one of many refuges Cybertronians fled to in order to escape the war that devoured their planet. Before Megatron attacked Earth he was aware of these colonised planets and sent multiple squadrons to each of the planets in order to take control of the people and rule them until Megatron returned. But things soon got out of control. The crime lords who inflicted martial law to assume control over the civilians soon turned to slavery and greedily built these cities as their own personal kingdoms. They were unaware that Cybertron had been restored and were unaware of Megatron reversing his mistakes.

Amongst the tradesmen and huts was a transformer youngling. She had just collected a crate of energon, a crate almost the equal to her size and was carrying it above her head. She was very careful and nimble as she pushed through the busy crowds, trying to reach the large dome shaped building that housed the Decepticon crime lord Sinister…and her master. The youngling bore tight chains around her wrists that were bound together and connected to an iron ring around her neck. Her finish was a blossom pink and white that was soiled by dirt and dust collected from passing years. She had blue optics that were once filled with joy and happiness but were now replaced with sadness and anger. The youngling carried the heavy crate to a flight of stairs that led to the entrance of the large building. Two Decepticons stood guard the arched doorway and watched her warily as she passed through.

"Wait!" snapped one guard making the youngling freeze and turn on the spot. The Decepticon was huge, grey and blue with angry red optics and a massive weapon attached to his right arm. The female always feared this one; she had been beaten many times by him and had lingering scars to prove it. The Decepticon looked into the crate and took one of the glowing containers of energon. The female looked at him with angry eyes as he casually drank the contents.  
>"Ay, get moving you little scamp!" the Decepticon growled, realising the youngling was still there. The female turned gingerly and walked off.<p>

The main chamber of the fortress was Sinister's reception and audience room. He had a throne down the other end that was always accompanied by two chained femmes at the floor. They were more slaves and a sign of his power and control over the people. There was also a heavily scented air that floated around, sick and humid like the forest behind them. There were two long tables that stretched up to the throne. The tables were filled with Decepticons accompanied with their slaves and drinking heavily on energon. When the youngling entered she was unruffled by the level of noise and activity in the chamber, as it was quite normal for Sinister to throw lingering parties. Again she pushed and nimbly manoeuvred through the crowds, occasionally getting tapped on her rear by a crude hand or two. The Decepticons didn't care how old her was, that she was barely an adolescent and was still many years from her final upgrade. They were all sick and drowned by their untamed power that they did anything they wanted to, with anyone they wanted, and if she refused would be severely punished.

The youngling was heading straight for her master Sinister; a black and red mech who was the tallest of the Decepticons and had a malicious beast alt-mode. He had fangs that could be seen every time he laughed or smiled. His optics were purple like a poison and his claws were sharp as knives.

"Ah my little Esri, how nice of you to join us" he purred watching the youngling approach with the crate. She placed it down and bowed obediently. But when she turned to leave a hand seize her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice sickening to the female who hated it when her master wanted her to be part of his parties. Sinister moved the current female from his lap and replaced her with little Esri. She could not touch the floor with her feet while on his knees and neglected his gaze as she hated looking into those poisonous optics. Sinister was no paedophile but did enjoy abusing his slaves and although Esri was far from an adult she was still treated like one. She was also the first to be one of Sinister's slaves along with her mother who died many years ago from the abusive treatment inflicted by Sinister. Esri had a sister but was sold to another crime lord long ago and hadn't been heard from since. Esri was on her own and dreamed of a better life far from here.


	2. Broken Innocence

**Chapter 2: Broken Innocence **

"Arhh, little minx!" growled Sinister.  
>The crime lord had been showing off to his subordinates by trying to kiss the youngling but Esri bit down hard upon his lip. She was immediately shoved from his lap and landed awkwardly on the floor. Esri scrambled to her feet and trembled while she watched him wipe the energon leaking from the wound. She knew she was going to be punished; she denied him, resisted him. But then Sinister did something that surprised the youngling. He began to laugh, hoarsely and wickedly. The laughter volume increased and quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room, the ones who were not already watching. Esri had pure fear in her eyes, why was he laughing, was he angry or was he happy? It confused the poor child and she didn't like it.<p>

"You are so like your mother; she acted the same way when I tried kissing her for the first time. I still remember ravaging her shortly after that" Sinister purred, wiping his lip again "Fortunately for you my dearest, I don't like spoiling my fruit until they have fully ripened." Esri hated Sinister speaking of her mother like that, particularly how he treated her and saying in front of an audience. She felt exposed and mortified, but no one cared. Esri soon heard a familiar foot fall pattern and turned to see the grey and blue Decepticon from the entrance was making his way across the room. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Digo please demonstrate how we punish those who refuse their master's affections" Sinister purred watching his subordinate seize Esri's small arm. The female slaves by Sinister's chair watched in horror as Digo whipped Esri again and again until she bled. Everyone laughed, except the slaves who only felt angry as the child was brutally beaten. They were even more surprised that Esri had survived so long in such poor treatment. It was sick what they did to her.

Digo finished and simply walked off once he had served his purpose. Esri remained rigid on the floor until managing some strength to stand and ran off; laughter echoing around the room. Sinister watched her leave and checked his lip for leaks. He was cracking her, but like her mother was very spirited. Sinister smiled at the thought of the female as he sat back down and he pulled one of his slaves upon his lap. He would enjoy breaking the rest of her.

**0**

Megatron halted in his tracks when the road suddenly ended. He growled inwardly believing he had gone the wrong way…again. It frustrated him to be on a planet he did not know, trying to accomplish the impossible and to top it all off the heat was slowly getting to him. He was tired and overheating. He did not know where he was going or why he decided to follow the road only to find disappointment at the end. Megatron was about to reverse his course when the wisp floated above his head. Immediately he knew it was Primus and believed he could not have picked a better time to help him. The wisp suddenly took off into the forest and he quickly went after it. Primus led Megatron to a pristine and still pool. This was confusing, why was he here? He approached it and only saw his reflection in the mirrored water, the monster he had become. Doubt quickly returned to his spark. He felt sick and wanted to be sick, regret and guilt swam at the bottom of his spark and he could not remove it. He hated this reflection, it truly revealed who he really was, a tyrant and a monster.

"Can I truly change?" he asked himself. Suddenly the wisp hovered in his face, startling him and he looked up. Megatron's optics widened at what he saw on the other side of the pool, it was both intriguing and puzzling.

Sitting on the opposite bank was a female youngling. She was upset and could hear her sobs from where he stood. Megatron believed that the youngling had not noticed him yet and decided to remain quiet so that he would not startle her. He saw her bounds, her filthy armour and weak eyes. Like him she was broken and hurt, but Megatron was overwhelmed with anger that he felt at the bottom of his spark; like fire, something burning from the presence of those chains. She was a slave. Someone was inflicting oppression upon this child and it made him outraged to see something so innocent to be treated inhumanely, but the anger was not aimed at whoever controlled her, it was towards him. She was the result of his tyranny and madness. It felt wrong, it looked wrong. Megatron then saw Primus's wisp hover in front of her and she was startled by the floating light. At first she was uncertain by its presence but then grew a smile when the wisp twinkled around her head, showering sparkles upon her. She then watched the wisp fly back to Megatron and froze when she saw the large mech watching her; her smile instantly vanished.

Megatron also froze. They both stood there, either side of the pool watching each other as if being caught doing something wrong. Megatron could feel his spark pulsing and Esri could feel hers. A gentle breeze rustled the trees and brushed their stilled bodies yet neither seemed unnerved by it. They watched the wisp dance between them and the moment it vanished into thin air Esri ran back the way she came.

"Wait!" called Megatron taking steps forward. Esri stopped obediently at the command and cautiously turned to face the stranger.  
>"I will not harm you, please do not run" Megatron said again. Esri did not know who he was and did not like his appearance. But she nodded, agreeing she would stay. Megatron approached her carefully, hoping she would not suddenly flee. Esri stumbled back slightly when he stood before her and he could see her trembling. She was afraid of him.<p>

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Esri" she said quietly and stumbled back more when he knelt down to her level.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked looking into those frightened optics. Esri shook her head, she was unaware that she was in the presence of the once might leader of the Decepticons, but had been told anyone who had red eyes was a Decepticon and was bad.

"You're a Decepticon" she mumbled. Megatron nodded regretfully.

"Yes, I am Megatron and I once ruled the Decepticons as their leader" he replied watching her carefully for a reaction but there was none. She just stood there, taking in his mangled appearance and venting air slowly to calm her racing spark. Megatron also looked at her and soon a long silence formed between them. He was unsure what to do next. Here stood youngling, chained and hated by those he had taught to hate. Megatron stared at the chains that jingled slowly in the gentle breeze.

"Do your bounds hurt you?" he asked, breaking the prolonged silence. Esri simply nodded, too afraid and unsure to reply with words.  
>"Shall I remove them?" Esri again said nothing and simply watched as the Decepticon reached over and gently pried her bounds from her body. She felt sudden realisation when the chains hit the ground in a dull clutter. Esri looked hesitant at Megatron, feeling the area where the heavy ring had been around her neck and wondering if he was playing a trick on her. She felt weak; she felt exposed…what was the Decepticon doing? If she returned to her master without her chains she would be beaten again or worse. Megatron was confused when he saw tears roll down her face. He would have thought she would be happy to be free. But he could see it, the distrust and fear…of him, of the Decepticons. How many years has this poor child been at the mercy of his subordinates, a slave for them to bully and taunt?<p>

"I will not hurt you" he assured reaching out with his hand but she shied from it and stumbled back again. Megatron did not persist. He realised she was not going to trust him and stood collecting up the chains with him. Esri eyed him intently and believed that he was going to put them back on, but he threw them into the pool, creating ripples in the surface.

"You are free girl, go where it pleases you" he says to her while she looks at him. Megatron tugged a small smile towards her before disappearing through the forest. Esri stood there, watching him until he was gone. The wisp reappeared and it danced in front of her face. She giggled when it sparkled around her and then chased after Megatron. Esri chased it blindly but kept her distance from Megatron.

**0**

Megatron continued trekking his way through the dense forest. The youngling had to have come from somewhere and was absolutely sure there were more slaves where she came from. But finding 'said place' in this organic maze was going to slow him down greatly; it just never ends. Megatron then heard the wisp twinkling behind him and turn to watch it approach. But then he saw Esri running after it which was most peculiar of all. She froze when she saw Megatron and Megatron exchanged her glance before resuming his course; where ever that was. Esri crooked her head at him; he was by far the most bizarre acting Decepticon she had ever met -after living with some of the worst Decepticons ever since she was born. She understood that he was trying to find the city where she had come from and found it somewhat amusing when he tried to push through the vines hanging from the trees. Megatron turned at the youngling when he heard her giggle. She suddenly approached him and tugged on one of his clawed fingers, trying to pull him in the opposite direction.

"It's this way" she said running off. He raised an optic ridge and followed.

Esri led Megatron through a lesser dense sector of the forest. Trees were further apart and the sky could be seen which was blue with gentle clouds. Megatron looked from the sky to the youngling who was staring at him. He raised an optic ridge finding it curious that she suddenly offered her assistance after moments ago being so afraid of him. Esri smiled at him and he looked away. They walked in silence but then Megatron felt those optics still on him and couldn't resist looking down at her again.

"Where do you come from?" she asks suddenly.

"I herald from Cybertron" he replied.

"Where's Cybertron?" Megatron was surprised that she was unfamiliar with her home world. But judging by her estimated age it would stand to believe that this child was born after Cybertron went dark.

"It is the planet your ancestors originate from" Megatron answered.  
>"Are you my ancestor?"<p>

"No child, I have no family"

"I do but only a sister, mother died years ago" she replied sounding unmoved by the loss.

"And where is your sister?"

"I don't know, she was taken away by Decepticons. But she is still alive, mother use to say that if she dies I would feel it in my spark."

Megatron was silent as he processed Esri's up front response, but then felt something tugging on his finger.

"Will you save my sister too?" she asked.

A feeling of uncertainty and doubt swirled around Megatron's aura, to promise this child to be reunited with her sibling, the amount of guilt he would feel if he failed, he would not be able to endure it.

"I cannot promise you anything at this current time, my dear" he says to her making Esri's face turned sad "But that doesn't eliminate the possibility of trying." The youngling's ability to suddenly swap her mood was rather intriguing. Esri wore a bright smile and presented it to him. "But first I must free your people and end this tyranny once and for all" The youngling held his hand.

"And then after we'll find my sister?" she asked.

"…Yes" he replied unsure whether he could grant her wish, but could hear the need in her voice and gave her the answer she wanted. Megatron remembered one of the requirements he was bestowed by Primus, sincerity; he must not deceive or lie to her…he had to promise it.


	3. Sinister Act

**Chapter 3: Sinister Act**

All eyes were on Megatron when he navigated through the crowds. Conversations were silent, movement was paused and all activity came to a sudden halt. They quickly stepped aside as Esri led her newly found guardian towards the domed building, not wanting to cross his path. She held his hand, not caring about the bizarre looks everyone gave them. She got excited when Megatron confirmed that they would search for her sister after they had dealt with Sinister and was all she could think about. Megatron glanced at every transformer and all former Autobots, they all bore chains tightly around their wrists connected to heavy iron rings around their necks. How –no- why did he let this happen? They all looked sad and angry. He could see their fear, feel their hatred; they knew who he was, what he had done and what he was capable of. But to see him now, with a youngling by his side and holding his hand without fear, without hate completely baffled them.  
>Megatron felt Esri's grip tighten as they climb the flight of stairs that led into the building. He saw two Decepticons guarding the entrance; one was very large and was blue and grey; the other orange and dark grey. They both looked stunned when Megatron approached; they recognised him through the mangled appearance and immediately bowed to one knee to honour their respect.<p>

"That is unnecessary" he said, feeling sick by their actions. The Decepticons looked at each other oddly before rising.

"We were unaware of your presence here, Lord Megatron" said Digo and noticed Esri standing chainless beside him. "You little scamp! You dare cower behind Lord Megatron and where are your chains!" he roared and made a grab for her. Esri ducked behind Megatron's leg for safety, but Digo was stopped by Megatron who had a crushing grip on the his arm.

"You will not lay a single hand on her, unless you want to lose that hand" growled Megatron increasing the pressure.

"I-I'm sorry…s-sir, but the youngling is owned by Lord Sinister and all slaves must wear their bounds" Digo cringed as the grip refused to loosen.

"You will take me to Lord Sinister so that I may disown him from this child" replied Megatron throwing his arm abruptly back, leaving marks on the blue metal.  
>"Ah…y-yes sir" Digo nursed his arm while turning around and led him inside. Esri peeked from her shelter and looked up at Megatron; he smiled at her and placed a firm yet gentle hand upon her head for reassurance. Megatron followed only to quickly pause when he felt eyes upon him and noticed the other Decepticon watching them with a blank expression. He seemed unruffled by Digo's incompetence or by Megatron's reaction; he just stood there, carefully watching them until he looked away, unmoved. Megatron gave him a scrutinising gaze before resuming inside with Esri still cowering behind him.<p>

**0**

Sinister was smooching up to one of his femmes with his hands hungrily groping around her thighs and his fangs threatening to puncture the delicate wiring in her neck. Her face was completely stoic but you could see the hatred in her optics; she hated him, she hated them all, but knew she would be punished severely should she refuse her master's affections. But then the volume and level of activity suddenly faded when Digo stumbled across the room with Megatron storming in behind him. Everyone was silent, like the slaves outside in the markets, conversations were paused and movement was still. It had been years, since any Decepticon in the room, had seen the Dark Lord. They overlooked his new menacing form, they saw the strength and the power…they knew he was here for business. Sinister looked up and almost pushed the female from his lap when he saw Megatron make his way towards him. He could feel his spark racing and felt cold, he felt afraid. Esri peeked around when Megatron stopped, and saw the fear in her master's vile optics; never had she seen him so horrified in his life.

"Ah…Lord Megatron this is a most unexpected surprise" Sinister quivered as he inched closer to him "H-had I known you were coming I would have prepared a proper welcome" Megatron said nothing; he just stood there burning with anger at the very Decepticon standing before him. He then grabbed Esri and gently pushed her forward, but she refused to release his leg and tried to force herself into him instead of standing in front of him.

"Ah, my little Esri I was wondering where you had run off to. I be wary of this one sir, she's quite the trouble maker."

"Oh really Sinister, because this child is such a threat when her bounds threaten to cut off her own wrists" Megatron hissed back. Sinister then noticed the youngling was boundless and felt a barrel of mixed emotions shower him. What was Megatron thinking?

"And you know what else I learned from her?" Megatron continued and turned Esri around to reveal the deep scars on her back, both recent and old. "I know I have exploited some rather 'sinister' feats during the war for Cybertron but nothing to this extent, this dishonourable"

"Ha, my lord we are Decepticons, we live to punish and enslave all those who oppose us…including the young, they must learn to respect their superiors" replied Sinister confused by Megatron's bluster.

"Not anymore" he said putting a protective hand on Esri. "This one is free and under my protection" Sinister looked disturbed for a moment. Esri was his, she was to be his crown jewel but the way Megatron held her, the way she clutched to him; it was wrong, it was foreign.

"Bah, of course my Lord, she is yours to do as you please" he said finally remembering who was standing in front of him. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is, I want you to liberate your slaves, all of them" he said watching Sinister carefully.

"What- are you mad? But these are my people, you can't just-"

"You dare claim them as your own! They are their own people, free to live their own lives and not through oppression"

"What is wrong with you, have you lost your senses Lord Megatron?!" growled Sinister. "We are Decepticons, we live to _punish_ and to _enslave_; our very lives are based on oppression. You can't just waltz in out of the void and change anything on the spot, this who we are!"

"No! This has to stop!" By this point everyone was silent, everyone was watching, whispering to each other.

"What do you mean this has to stop?"

"This…" he gestured to everyone, "…the tyranny, the hate; the Decepticons. I have been a fool and paid the ultimate price; in this form you see before you. I cannot be forgiven for the crimes I have committed, but I have been given a second chance, you all have been given second chance, to make it right, to live in peace." The room was silent. An uneasy feeling hovered in the air. Muffled voices spoke of Megatron's words. They were all confused all unsure what their master was doing. Megatron turned around to see their blank and confused faces. The slaves were beside themselves and the Decepticons were even more so.

Sinister laughed. He laughed in that wicked and sickly tone that frightened Esri, who retreated to Megatron's behind again.

"You really are a fool to think Decepticons would ever side with peace, Lord Megatron or should I say _ex-_lord Megatron. Can you not see the folly in your new 'virtues'? No Decepticon will ever submit to peace. They all want power, they all want control" Sinister growled straightening his stance.

"Do you all wish to continue living as you are? Hated and feared by your own kind? There is more to life than violence and terror." Megatron turned to Sinister "The Decepticons are finished Sinister. I release you all, Decepticons!. You are all free to choose your own path, to live again...to be free"

Sinister roared.

"No they will never be free because I will not allow it! If you will not lead the Decepticons then I will! And as my first command I brand you a traitor and here by demand your immediate termination!" Megatron gave him a dark look and felt Esri's grip tighten on his leg; she was frightened. "Shriller take this 'peace-lover' to the courtyard and Digo- take Esri to my chambers" Sinister ordered.

A bouncer of a mech, one green and black, began to approach Megatron with stasis cuffs, while Digo made an attempt to seize Esri. But he did not measure was Megatron's reflexes or his speed. The moment Digo reached out for the youngling Megatron seized his arm, crushed it, twisted it and then ripped it from the joint. The Decepticon howled in pain. Sparks and energon made a mess on the floor, while Digo collapsed in agony. Esri looked at the fowled limb in Megatron's hand in complete horror.

"Did I not make it quite clear what the consequences were should you ever touched her again?" Megatron spat as he tossed the dripping arm to its owner. He then turned to Shriller who had witnessed Megatron pry Digo's arm from him like it was tissue-paper. He instantly dropped the cuffs, raised his hands and stepped back. Megatron turned back to Sinister who had a horrid look on his face, but then he was lightened when the orange and dark grey Decepticon from the entrance made his way inside; after hearing the horrible screaming.

"Ah Jester what perfect timing. Would you be ever so kind to take this insubordinate fool to the courtyard where his fate awaits him" Sinister ordered, feeling confident that most accomplished warrior would get the job done. But Jester just stopped beside Megatron as if he had not heard the command. Sinister frowned at him and barred his teeth, showing his fangs. "I said take that scrap-pile to the courtyard!" he snapped.

"No Sinister, Megatron is right. This has to stop" Jester replied calmly.

"You dare defy your new leader!"

"You are not my leader"

"Fine then you can join him and anyone else who feels the same way!" Sinister roared. But then movement caught his optics and noticed other Decepticons rising from their seats. His face displayed shock, terror and panic as almost every one of his subordinates rose; revealing they all shared the same view.  
>"What, in the name of <em>Primus,<em> do you think you're all doing?!" he growled.

"We have had enough of your tyranny, Sinister. I have watched since the day we were sent here. I watched you murder the Autobot elder to claim control over this colony. I watched you terrorise the lives of millions and enslave those who rightly deserved freedom" Jester spoke, enlightening Sinister's questions. "You have disgraced us, you lack all honour and this child, like the many children you have poisoned, shall be free from your vile conducts" he continued gesturing to Esri who was peeking from her shelter. Megatron looked down at the youngling who returned his gaze. He placed another reassuring hand on her head and smiled.  
>"It appears you were wrong when you said Decepticons would never side with peace" said Megatron turning to Sinister who looked lost for words, but gave Megatron dagger eyes at his words. How dare he…how dare he!<p>

"How dare you…damn you- damn all of you! I will not let you get away with this!" he said and transformed into his menacing beast mode; a form that gave the image of a deformed bat. He released an ear piercing screech, out of anger and hate. He made dive straight for Esri and snatched her in his claws. The youngling screamed in both fear and in pain as the claws punctured her metal skin.

"No!" cried Megatron who tried to grabbed her, but Sinister was quick and crashed through the ceiling. "We must get her back!" he said and quickly pursued them. Jester and a few others also transformed and followed.

Sinister flew high above the colony, taking Esri to scary heights and dodged the incoming fire from his pursuers.

"Careful with your aim, you might hit something you'll regret!" he barked as he twisted and tossed Esri around in his grip. The youngling scream, frightened from the height, frightened of Sinister, frightened for her life.

"Megatron!"

"Shut up you little bitch!"

"Watch your aim!" cried Megatron as he accelerated, but he could not keep up. Suddenly an orange blur past him and realised it was Jester. The sonic aircraft was careful with his aim and fired at Sinister's wings at exactly the right moment. The beast tumbled and began to fall when he was clipped. Esri was released and shrieked as she fell. Megatron sped alongside her and transformed; falling with her.

"Esri reach out to me!" he cried.

"I can't"

"Yes you can, do it now!" The ground was coming up fast and they were not slowing down. Esri was terrified when she looked at Megatron. "Reach out!" he called again as he extended his own hand.

The youngling stretched out her hand and he grabbed her. He pulled her in close and wrapped himself around her; shielding her from the upcoming impact. On the ground, many scattered as they headed for one of the huts. Megatron held her tight and crashed right on top of a trades stall. They hit hard and they hit loud. The hut shattered, debris flew everywhere and dust exploded like a cloud. There was an uneasy silence as witnesses inspected the wreckage. Decepticons pushed past to get there first and Jester landed beside the flattened hut. He saw Esri resting on top of Megatron, wrapped in his arms. The youngling rose slightly, still shaking from the whole event. She looked over to Megatron who seemed unconscious but grunted and returned online.

"Megatron?"

"I got you child" he said quietly. Esri burst into tears and threw her arms around him, trying to burry herself into his chest. Megatron held her as he stood, positioning her on his hip and cradling her to his breast.

"That was scary" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You're alright now" he replied back in equal volume and approached Jester to thank him. "You have my thanks Jester" and he only nodded. "Where is Sinister?"

"The others are bringing him now" he said gesturing to 'said Con' as he was accompanied by two others. Sinister cursed as he was paraded through the crowds with his hands cuffed in front of him. He saw Megatron holding the child safely on his hip and was furious they had survived the crash.

"Insolence, you can't do this Megatron! The Decepticons must always be, it's how it's meant to be!" he hissed.

"No you are wrong. This child is a symbol of what we have done, we must save what little we have left and grow from the mistakes we have made" replied Megatron and caressed Esri's teary cheek. He returned his gaze to Sinister and realised that he had the attention of everyone.

"Here me now, all of you, Cybertron has been restored. Optimus Prime has returned the All-Spark to the Well-of-All-Sparks. Life flows again. Break the chains and return home as one people, as one nation. And live your lives in freedom and in peace!"


	4. A Shepherd to Shepherd

**Chapter 4: A Shepherd to Shepherd**

_"Deception!"_

_"Disgrace!"_

_"Liar!"_

Megatron stood before the angry crowd, enduring the numerous curses and fowl names they titled him with. He was not surprised by this and they have every right to be angry, to hate him. He was not worthy of honour, he was not worthy for their forgiveness, but remembered Primus's words and that trust was the hardest wound to repair out of all the scars he had inflicted. Esri clung to Megatron's legs and hid behind him, the increasing volume of her people continued, and it frightened her to no extent.

"How do we know he isn't lying?!" yelled an Autobot.

"Do you really expect us to believe you after everything you done!" cried another.

There was solid line between the angry colonists and the Decepticons that stood behind Megatron.

"Did you all not see him save the life of that girl?" argued a Decepticon and gestured to Esri hiding behind Megatron.

"She's probably under his influence, he's poisoned her mind!"

"She was one of Sinister's slaves and he freed her, just like he is freeing you all this very instant!"

"How do you know he isn't just replacing Sinister?!"

The Decepticon's optics burned with anger and threw his hands in the air to release his tension.  
>"Idiot, do you not all see it? Do you not all understand what he has just done!"<p>

"You can because you're a Decepticon! You live by his rule!"

The Decepticon growled at the prosecutor and looked at Megatron, who had been listening and doing nothing.  
>"Sir, are you going to let them speak of you like this?!"<p>

"They make speak of me as they wish, Thunderblade. I do not deserve their forgiveness" Megatron replied.

"You're damn right about one thing Megatron!" snapped the Autobot.

"I do not deserve anything from you, but I have received a clear understanding of my crimes and will accept to any punishment that you deem me worthy of receiving"

"No Megatron, you can't let them do this!" said Thunderblade.

"I can, because it is what they deserve, what they need"

"But-…" The sound of blade unsheathing caught the attention of everyone. The Autobot approached Megatron and aimed his blade to him. Megatron stood unruffled by the action and greatly awaited the coming blow. Esri saw the hostile blade approach and moved herself around so that she was in front.

"No!" she cried.

"Move it girl, you dare side with him!"

"Don't hurt him!" she cried again.

"Esri let go" Megatron cooed.

"No!"

"Esri…"

"No I won't let him hurt you!"

"Jester, please remove her" he asked. The Decepticon grabbed Esri who shrieked and thrashed in Jester's grip.

"No…! They cannot hurt him!"

"Hush child and turn your head away" Jester held the youngling firmly against his torso and watched Megatron kneel as the blade was lifted into the air. Esri buried her face into his chest, not wanting to see her friend be killed. Megatron lowered his head to reveal his neck and give his executioner a clean target.  
>"This is for Cybertron!" growled the Autobot and plunged the blade down.<p>

"Wildrider!" The Autobot froze, his blade inches from its target. He looked up and saw a silver Autobot approaching. "Stand down!" he spoke again.

"Silverwing…I thought you had been…" Wildrider and everyone else were surprised to see their Autobot Elder online, after witnessing him being slain by Sinister.

"What do you think you are doing boy!" he said, his old voice strained and tired.

"S-sir…I-"

"This creature claims to be a being of redemption and as an Autobot you must give peace a chance, yet here you stand ready to butcher him like an animal"

"But…he's a Decepticon; he must pay for what he has done!"

"Right now I cannot decide _who _is a Decepticon" Silverwing said still seeing the blade threatening to pierce Megatron. "Now put that away boy, before you do something you'll regret"

Wildrider looked at his hand and the blade that was so close Megatron's neck. He growled inwardly and sighed as he sheathed his blade away. He stepped back and watched Silverwing approach Megatron. He offered his hand to the ex-tyrant who gave him a look before taking the kind gesture.

"I must apologize for his rash behaviour" said Silverwing.

"His actions are not to be underlined, he has every right to want revenge" replied Megatron and glanced to the Autobot who almost terminated him. Wildrider had his arms crossed and looked unimpressed by incomplete revenge.

"He is young and has much to learn I'm afraid"

"I was informed that you had perished by the hands of Sinister when he first arrived" Silverwing chuckled humbly.

"So it was seemed, but I assure you I am very much alive."

"Megatron" cried Esri and wiggled free from her captor, who released her anyway, and was like magnetised to Megatron's leg.

"I am alright my dear" he said and knelt to her level. Silverwing smiled warmly at the heartfelt scene, here he saw a different Megatron, here he saw the truth.

"Megatron, you would not mislead us by spreading rumours about our home world's restoration?" he asked.

"I would not, never again. I am ready to see the end of this war and see a new life grow in a new era" replied Megatron as he stood.  
>"Then what you say is true, we must return home"<p>

"The Autobots led by Optimus Prime, take sentry upon the planet and await the arrival of returning refugees. Take a ship and follow the beacon they have transmitted and it shall deliver you to Cybertron"

**0**

A pile of broken chains stood before Megatron. The chains that once bound hundreds and polluted minds with fear and hate, they were broken and they were free. There was no equal of understanding the satisfaction, the content, of how Megatron felt when he saw his once proud army pry the chains from their slaves. It looked good, it felt good. When the last of the Autobots were relieved of their bounds, they had all gathered in the central hub of the colony, in front of the domed building. Megatron then realised an error, he had saved them but how was he going to transport all of them to Cybertron; there were no ships.

"How did you get here?" he asked Jester.

"The civilians arrived in transports that now house them. Sinister arrived in a warship, but will not give up its location, he's still mad" Megatron snorted.

"I would expect nothing less. How many can the warship transport?"

"It's an Omega Class, but we'll fit everyone inside, don't you worry about that"

"But first we have to find it, Sinister secretly moved its location to prevent anyone from escaping" said Thunderblade.

"Bring me Sinister" Megatron asked. Thunderblade nodded and left. Sinister was tied up in the courtyard, his wing still leaked but he was still very much alive. He looked up upon hearing someone approach and hissed at him.

"What do you want filth?"

"Megatron wants a chat" he said undoing the chains that tied him to the pillar.

"I will not speak a word to that fool!" snapped Sinister as he was tugged along.

"What do you have against peace, Sinister? Don't you want to return home and stop this pointless war?"

Sinister growled and kept his mouth shut. He never knew the life than the one he lived now. For something so structured and permanent to change so suddenly feared him; he feared the change, he feared being weak.

Esri held Megatron's hand and heard Sinister curse as he was brought before her guardian. It was weird to think that in less than a short while ago their positions were reversed, she was in chains and he was the master. Sinister's escort shoved him forward so that he fell to his knees.

"Watch it filth!" he snapped back.

"Sinister will you tell me the location of your warship?" asked Megatron calmly.

"Do you really think I'll help you leave this planet? I'd rather go offline before I reveal its location to you!"

"That can be arranged"

"Go ahead, kill me and you'll never find it!"

"You misunderstand Sinister; it will not be I to decide your fate. It will be theirs" said Megatron gesturing the crowd. Sinister looked at everyone, he saw their anger, felt their hate. His spark quickened its pace and he felt that chilling feeling again. He was afraid.

"Do you think I'm afraid of those peasants!" he snapped.

"I don't think, I know" said Megatron. "If you tell me the location of the warship than I will ensure your punishment will be less severe than their scrutiny, but fail to cooperate than I am unfortunately unable to interfere with whatever fate awaits you from _your_ people"

Sinister looked at the crowd again. He knew Megatron was skilled killer and could destroy him with a swift throw of his claws, but to be ravaged by those who he had tortured, he had inflicted pain upon, would be a more devastating fate than a quick death.

"What will be your answer Sinister?" asked Megatron, breaking the prolonged silence.

"Fine! You win, it is a few clicks north; inside an arched cavern" Sinister watched as Megatron gestured two Decepticons to retrieve the ship. "Now release me, you have what you wanted"

"I will release you once the ship arrives, to ensure you have spoken truthfully" replied Megatron and left him there with his escort.

"The rest of you should start collecting supplies and retrieve as much energon as you can to prepare for your journey home"  
>Jester than approached him with a question.<p>

"Megatron, how do you know that the Decepticons won't be immediately imprisoned once we return to Cybertron? If you say what is true and the Prime no longer lives, other Autobots may refuse us entry"

"You are right to wary Jester and I already have a solution. Remove your insignias and hand them to Ultra Magnus on arrival, speak of what you have done and what you have accomplished"

"You speak as if you are not returning with us Megatron"

"No I am not. I promised Esri I would find her family and I understand there are other colonists out there, other Decepticons who are not aware that the war is over and are still following my last orders"

There was a loud rumble that caught everyone's attention. It was the ship, known as the Fallen Star, approaching from the distance. It was smaller than the Nemesis and was black like a raven. It was definitely of Decepticon origin as numerous spikes and prongs protruded from the hull, giving it a malevolence appeal. But it was a ship and their ticket home.

"Jester, take them home, you have shown that you are trustworthy enough to command the vessel until its arrival" said Megatron.

"Actually sir I was going to ask to join you on your mission" Megatron was surprise by this.

"I am no longer leader of the Decepticons; there is no need to follow-"

"That may be so, but you'll need more than Esri as proof to demonstrate your new demeanour"

"You'll also need a navigator" said an Autobot.

"And backup" said Thunderblade.

Megatron was lost for words. Here stood people wanting to follow him; willingly. Even after he had done, the madness he had inflicted; was he still a leader…no.  
>"No, I will not lead again. I am not worthy of that title anymore" he said feeling guilt fall heavily upon him.<p>

"You are more worthy than you know Megatron, but until then we will follow with you as our shepherd" said Silverwing.

"Well if we are to do a different course to the Fallen Star, we'll need a second ship" said another Decepticon. Megatron thought and then felt Esri tugging on his hand.

"I know where one is" she said.

"Where?" asked Jester.

"The Strongbow"

"What is the Strongbow?" asked Megatron.

"It was the vessel I once use to carry civilians across the stars. It is an old Autobot battle cruiser, but it was said to have crashed years ago" said Silverwing.

"No it isn't, I know where it is!" said Esri pulling on Megatron hand "Come I'll show you" and ran off into the forest.

Two cliffs, identical and hidden amongst the trees were where Esri led the others to. The cliffs were spilt half-way down the middle, opening to a large cavern and to a something hidden inside.  
>"See" said Esri pointing to the vine covered vessel. It was silver, spoiled by dirt from the years but had a flawless polished hull and looked untouched.<p>

"How are you aware of its location?" asked Jester.

"My mother told me where it was before she died, she told me to keep it a secret until I was old enough to escape in it. Sinister didn't know it was here" replied Esri  
>running up to it.<p>

"Well done Esri" praised Megatron, "This will most certainly do"

It took a while for the engines to ignite, an Autobot known as Steelbolt was fortunate to be a mechanic and got the Strongbow airborne once again. Both ships floated parallel to each other above the colony, one black and spiked the other silver and smooth; they looked completely opposite.

"Take care" Silverwing called to Megatron, as the last of the colonists entered the warship. Sinister and Digo were also on board but were kept in the brig; they were to be given to Ultra Magnus for interrogation when the ship made port. Megatron and several others, and Esri, watched the dark ship disappear from view. The youngling waved and laughed to the leaving vessel, happy to see it leave this nightmare.

"Come, we must start our own journey" said Megatron and entered the magnetic lift to the other ship.

_I thank you to all those who follow me and send me reviews. You really encourage me to continue on this "__**dramatic"**__ journey and your reviews inform me that you understand my insanely mad mind! Good or bad, it's all important to me!_

_I have decided to use this text format (without spaces) compared to most fiction stories, please let me know if it is difficult to read and I'll space it out to make it easier. But until then stay frosty! _


	5. Worthy of Honour

_Hello guys, I hope you're all enjoying it so far...I know you are I love your reviews! I'm realizing how long this is going to be, so I am going to slow it down a little and take time with the chapters to get them right. I'm also dyslexic so I apologize for any hiccups I miss because although you see it, my brain is like "yep that sounds right" (derp derp) haha!_

_I will enlighten a question if you havent already answered or figured out - Esri is the equivalent to an 8 year old, that certain age where they are absolutely curious, innocent and know a little too much for their own good._

**...**_  
><em>

**Chapter 5: Worthy of Honour**

The Strongbow sailed silently across the sea of stars. Even if you were standing right beside the vessel, all you would hear was a faint rumble. It was old and tired, drifting leisurely passed nebulas that reflected off the ship's polished hull and gave a wondrous display of colours. The inside of the mighty vessel was as silent as the void; one could even mistake it for being abandoned as activity aboard the ship was low. The crew were silent. Only a handful of transformers accompanied Megatron on his mission to save the remaining refugees.

This handful of followers were a mixture from both affiliations, some were Autobots who did not entirely believed Megatron had changed and were only accompanying him to ensure that he was resecuring survivors and not deceiving them. Others were Decepticons that were moved by their former leader's views and wanted to assist; they also did not trust the Autobots who accompanied them and were there to protect Megatron as well as to follow.

Megatron was no fool. He understood the foreign and completely awkward circumstances both sides were still adjusting to, and was aware of these internal wars bubbling in their minds. But Megatron lay down one rule which was his only rule, as he still neglected the idea of being a leader. There was to be no fighting amongst the fractions, unless it was mission related arguments, but should any hostile situations arise due to arguments relating to petty disputes than they were to answer directly to Megatron.

Megatron allowed the crew sort themselves out between stations and roles within the ship while he hid away to collect his thoughts. He stood in a corridor, standing by a window and watched the star clusters cloak the ship in colours. His arms were folded across his chest, his face was blank and stoic, and stood deep in thought.

"_They still fear me"_ he thought, wondering why the others followed him with such eagerness. Megatron accepted the Autobots to accompany him, he was bound by Primus to show sincerity and compassion and needed to learn that Autobots are Decepticons; that they were all the same, despite the differences, despite the anger and hate, despite foreign sensations about acknowledging them right beside him, they had to move on.

But Megatron feared that he would follow down old roads. He was still their leader, no matter how many times he denied it. They followed him because they _still_ feared him, that trust was still broken, still fragile. What if he got angry and shot one of the crew? What if he could not control himself and over throw everyone again? What if-

"…I am still a Decepticon?" he whispered to his reflection.

Primus's spiritual form appeared behind Megatron. He saw him appear through the reflection but this time was not startled.

"Still doubting yourself I see" he said humbly, sensing the mech's tension. Megatron did not look at him but released a heavy sigh as his reply. "It is not to be unexpected Megatron, but you should not let yourself to decline. Think of what you accomplished today, think of the lives you have saved and freed"

"I do not doubt what I accomplished today was redundant, but merely understanding the extent of my tyranny" he said finally, still glaring out the window "I doubt my inability to trust myself, can I control myself now that I have been once again given the honour of leading others? This is what I doubt"

"Only if you believe you will. The others chose to follow you willingly, an aspect you forgot when you confronted the Autobot Council and began you rein as Lord Megatron-"

"No your wrong" Megatron interrupted, dropping his arms and moving closer to the window "They follow me out of fear. I can sense it, the way they all look at me, at this…t-twisted form! I cannot lead them, I will not. I am not worthy of any of this title, of them, of what you offer me" and he sighed heavily "Silverwing should not have interfered, the Autobot had the right to end my life, I should not be alive"

"Megatron if you had perished this day then there would be no one else to restore the unity between your people. Word would spread of your death, others would rise to claim your title; in their name or yours, it would have changed nothing. You have the only power to correct this; it is your burden Megatron, what you must accomplish"

"And what if don't accomplish it? What if I fail? Then there will be no hope"

"Megatron, the journey I have bestowed upon you is not one easily travelled, not after what you have conducted in your violent history. But you have already displayed one of the qualities that will help you on your journey, selflessness. You rescued Esri from the crime lord. You put your own life at risk to save the life of another, of a child; there is no greater honour-"

Megatron interrupted Primus with a frustrated growl. He was not worthy of honour. The act that he pulled to save the youngling's life was out of pure instinct. Why did he do it? Megatron was not aware that he willing put his life on the line; all that mattered, all that he felt in his spark was the life of that child, of Esri. "_It confuses me to no extent!_" he thought, _"I could feel my spark racing when Sinister grabbed her and when she fell. The fear I saw in her, I felt something…"_

"There is no logical answer to my actions. I performed out of instinct, I didn't want more blood on my hands than there already is!" he hit the wall beside the window, leaving a large dent in the metal. "I have too much on my hands…too much" he whispered and shrunk to the floor.

**0**

Esri wondered through the corridors. She had grown bored of staring out the windows of the bridge, listening to the adults bicker at each other and decided to satisfy her curiosity about the many upon many rooms the ship had to spare. She also searched for Megatron. It had been sometime since he wondered off and had a tugging feeling of insecurity. Although she trusted _this_ Decepticon, she did not entirely trust his companions.

But the ship was massive, like walking through a giant maze with multiple rooms, all different shapes and sizes. Despite being old the ship was in prime condition. It was rounded with curves and smooth edges, elegant fins crowned the top and belly, and two large engines sat at the end of either wing protruded from the body of the ship. There were at least a hundred rooms including medical facilities, science laboratories, different sized quarters, and a large cargo bay that was majority of the lower levels. Technology was not the latest, but would serve their purposes.

Esri happily skipped down the corridors, humming a tune she knew no words to and dragging her fingers along the walls. She heard voices and slowed her pace when she approached the intersection. She carefully peeked around the corner. Megatron was resting his head upon the wall, crouching by the window and talking to someone she could not see. He sounded sad and angry.

Primus placed a gentle hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"To change paths that one has been travelling for many years is not an easy task Megatron. You have a right to be angry, to feel overwhelmed with emotion, but you must not surrender to it. You must accept what you have done, acknowledge the mistakes and move on"

"It is more complicated than you can imagine" replied Megatron unaware of Esri behind him. He felt a warm touch on his arm and snapped his gaze to the youngling, causing her to jump.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"It is hard on your own, but when you are with others, when you have trust, the road becomes easier" replied Primus and faded into nothingness.

Esri gave Megatron a smile that made him grow a small one.

"Yes child, I was merely resting" he said and turned to her. Esri checked the ground before sitting beside him.

"I heard you talking with someone?" she said.

"You did not see him?" Esri shook her head.

"See who?"

"Primus" Megatron looked behind him and noticed Primus had vanished. Esri also looked but saw no one.

"Were you speaking with Primus, like praying?"

Megatron smiled and thought of the concept about praying. No one else could see Primus in his spiritual form, or that Primus only wanted Megatron to see him. But it did not explain why Esri saw the wisp that brought them together.

"If that is how you perceive it, than yes, you could say I was praying" he said. Esri chuckled when he brushed the back of her head.

"I pray sometimes" she said.

"And what do you pray for?"

"That I'll see Hova again"

"Your sister?"

Esri nodded.

"Yeah, but it must have worked because we're going to find her now" she said brightly. Megatron gave her an uneasy smiled and hid his expression of doubt by looking out the window. He began to worry about his promise to Esri, being the older sibling, Hova, could be in a more serious condition, considering what he had witnessed on Nox. There was a strong possibility that would not find her online. But they had to locate her first, and the universe was ever so vast.

"Esri…there may be a time where you do not wish to face reality…" he began.

"What does that mean?" she asked. When Megatron looked back at her and she eyed him with ignorant eyes. He could see the innocence in them, the hope…he could not take that from her, it was all she had left.

"…my mistake dear, it is a matter to discuss at a later time" he said and moved his attention to the angry marks on her shoulders. "Do your wounds still give you pain?"

Esri nodded.

"A little, but I'm used to it"

Megatron suddenly stood up and towered above the youngling.

"I will not allow you to suffer any more than necessary" he replied and offered his hand. "Come I will repair them for you" Esri stood up and took the offered hand.

**0**

It was fortunate Esri had explored the ship and knew where the medical laboratory was located. Megatron was not yet accustomed to the interior of the ship and thus had no way of navigating around. Esri led Megatron through a large pair of doors that snapped opened and disappeared into the walls. The lights activated after sensing movement and revealed an empty and dusty room. Four operation tables sat parallel to each other in pairs. Megatron approached the closest and lifted Esri upon it.

Esri swung her legs from the edge of her seat and watch the Decepticon located repair tools and instruments. She crooked her head to one side and wondered if he was a doctor too.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked. Megatron chuckled.

"No my dear, but I am adept to repairing minor injuries. There was a time before the war that I had to repair my own wounds should I be attacked"

"Oh, what did you do before the war?"

Megatron raised an eye brow to her before coming up with an appropriate answer. He could tell by her age that Esri was at a level where she was oblivious to heart breaking circumstances, but could know too much for her own good.

"I was a miner and after that was a gladiator of Kaon" he said finally and returned to her with a few tools.

"You fought other people?"

"I did child" he replied and began wiping the scar of dry energon before he began welding.

"I told mother that I wanted to be a dancer when I grow up. She said that I should practise and hopefully one day will be one" Megatron began welding and she yelped when he touched a sensitive area.

"Stay still and it will be less painful" he said although he regretted inflicting pain upon her. "You have a good dream, you should pursue it"

"Hmm, but I don't know how to dance…do you know? Can you teach me?"

"No child, I cannot-"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to dance either" he replied.

"I heard the Decepticons say that they dance when they fight. And if you know how to fight you know how to dance"

Megatron chuckled.

"Lie down" he said and readied to repair the whip marks, "It is not the same concept my dear. When one says they dance in battle it is a matter of speaking, two opponents engage in a serious of movements that give the appearance of them dancing; but can also be referred to the dance of death and I believe that is not what you dream of"

Esri sighed impatiently and waited for Megatron to finish repairing the multiple scars on her back.

"I hope Hova is alright" she said suddenly. Megatron quickly glanced at her. "It's been years since I've seen her; I wonder if I will remember what she looks like"

"You will"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's your sister and the sibling bound you share is strong, you will feel it in your spark" he said as he placed the welder down.

"Are you clever?"

"More foolish then clever" he said with a smirk and gestured her to sit up right. "Feel better?" and Esri nodded.

"Thank you"

Megatron just smiled and brushed the back of her helm. Esri then stood up on the table until she was his height and began feeling the unnatural formation of his helm. He let her touch. It was both intriguing that she had such a vast curiosity and comforting that she was growing accustomed to his foreign form.

Esri smiled as her fingers traced the jagged crests around his head, the uneven groves in his armour and the gritty texture that felt like stone. Her hand then ventured lower until they paused over the jagged star on his chest. She watched it grow in a throbbing pattern and traced its purple surface.

"Why is it purple?" she asked giving him a look.

"Because it is poisoned" he said sadly and brushed her hands from it.

"Why is it poisoned?"

"Because I was poisoned it"

"Why did you poisoned-"

"Enough questions!" he snapped and Esri jumped. She sat back down and threatened to cry. Megatron realised his error and sighed regretfully. "There are some questions you don't need the answers to" he said quietly.

"Why?"

Megatron tugged a smile as she continued to ask him for reasons and always beginning with the same word.

"Because sometimes the past must remain in the past" he said warmly and lifted her to the ground.

"Mother use to say I should never forget the past" she said as she held his hand.

"Your mother is wiser than I am" he replied.

**0**

They returned to the bridge where they were greeted by Thunderblade.

"Good you're here. Just about to get you, we're about to enter the Matador system" he said.

Megatron cycled a deep intake of air to prepare himself for his next challenge.

"Coming out of hyper-space!" called Amarock, an Autobot by the controls.

They all watched as the stars began dots and a dark planet appeared on radar. It was Matador, a volcanic planet with two moons orbiting in its atmosphere. Already Megatron felt something tugging at his spark casing just from looking at the planet. He remembered this one, it one of the most hostile and vile planets in the solar system. He also remembered who he had sent here to safe guard it; Cyclonus and Strika.


	6. Enter Matador

**Chapter 6: Enter Matador**

Matador

It was a red planet, covered in dark clouds, the extent of the ash bursting from the volcanoes that erupted every hour. It was a barren waste land. No life. No spirit. The air was thick and humid, with poisonous fumes that polluted the sky and was hot enough to boil you alive. There was no sun, no wind. Lighting danced in angry colours across the sky when friction was tense between the death clouds. Rivers of molten lava flowed wildly across plains, blanketing the surface in its glowing soup and adding to the layers of hardened rock that form the basis of the planet.

Only one volcano was not active. It was the first volcano, the mother and the heart of the planet. It was massive and was where the colonists dwelled, being the only sector that was not swallowed in molten rock and was shelter from the toxic fumes that threatened to corrode their bodies. There was a city, small but artificial unlike the one on Nox. The buildings were forged by the metal born from the planet's materials and those materials were mined by the people enslaved by the Decepticons.

It was not easy work. Many died from the falling into lava pools, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions or exposure to the elements through uninterrupted hours of work. Those who refused to work in the forges were thrown into the gladiatorial arena, built on demand by the crime lord Cyclonus. The colossal sized flyer and his mate Strika ruled Matador with utmost cruelty and brutality. It was like a living hell. Cyclonus utilised his time through evolution, to turn himself into a born killer. He threw daily battles and dealt with sentence arrangements.

Strika maintained the structure and security of the colonists, managing their stations and in charge of dealing with complaints. Any complaints would then be overseen and decided by Cyclonus…who always won the verdict.

Strika sat on her throne that was at the end of the central building. It was a fortress, the tallest of all the structures and had direct access to the battling arena directly in front of it. The spire was covered in spikes and crests that gave it a demonic appearance. Pools of molten rock surrounded arena and streamed behind the fortress and down lava falls at the back of the volcano.

Her red eyes were narrowed and full of power. She starred down at the slave who was thrown abruptly to his feet before her. He was worn and frail, old and weak. A thick collar was clamped around his neck, with electric needles threatening to puncture his exposed cables.

"You wanted to see me slave?" she purred in delight, tapping her finger on the edge of her arm rest.

"Y-yes, my lady, I have grown too weary of the tasks you bestowed upon me. I am unfit to work under the normal conditions. The heat murders my circuits and boils my energon until I cannot stand" he replied.

Strika stood and sashayed towards him, her heeled feet echoing through the quiet hall and creating an eerie atmosphere.

"You want me to reduce your work efficiency, did you say?" she repeated and traced her pointed fingers across his shoulders.

"Yes, my lady"

"Hmm you are rather frail and couldn't possibly continue to work under my conditions" she continued, her touches sending shivers across his frame "Would you like some time to rest?" she asked with a smile.

The slave looked at her in surprise.

"Please, just a few cycles will service. Thank you…"

"Cyclonus dear, please take this one to the pits" she called and very soon a violet mech appeared from the shadows and made his way over to his mate.

"No, wait I thought you said I was to rest…"

"That I did, but you didn't specify where" Strika used two fingers to lift his chin to her, "Once you are no longer tired, I'm sure you can tend to the needs of my mate. I hear his department requires less hours"

The slave widened his optics in fear when he understood her meaning.

"No, wait…!"

"Come on old man, time for your nanny nap" Cyclonus said darkly and picked him up with one hand. Strika twinkled her fingers to him as the slave was dragged from the room, his cries echoing the room until he was gone.

"Anyone else I have to deal with today?" Strika asked a guard, sounding enthusiastically bored.

"We have a ship entering our atmosphere, my lady" he replied. Strika frowned at the strange occurrence.

"One of ours, perhaps?"

"No an Autobot battle cruiser"

"Then blow it out of the sky, surely I don't have to write it down for you?"

"N-no, ma'am, it has made contact with the Tormentor, on a Decepticon frequency"

Strika frowned again but then looked serene about the whole thing.

"Play it through then" she said with a wave of her hand.

**0**

Megatron stood aboard the bridge with his arms folded across his chest. The liberation for this planet was going to be the hardest of his challenges...so far. Cyclonus and Strika were extremely loyal to the Decepticon cause, the first couple to join his ranks and the most feared. They were an unbreakable team; Strika was witty and unconditionally clever while her mate could match his own strength and speed.

Megatron exhaled an uneasy sigh, then felt a body of another behind him and turned to see Jester there.

"You seem troubled"

"I would be lying if I said I was not" Megatron replied "We are about to face Strika and Cyclonus"

Jester knew the pair and understood Megatron's mood.

"Ah, well this should prove interesting. A lot more difficult than Sinister, but then he wasn't much of a threat to begin with"

"The Decepticons I instructed to these colonised planets were those I believed had the power to overthrow me. Sinister may have been easy to take down, but on Cybertron he controlled most of the underworld. Nox was not his environment, his small empire was crumbling beneath his feet when I overtook Kaon and pretty much begged me to keep his organisation. *snorts* I was no fool then. He merely saw my power, my will to convert others to follow me and desired to take that from me. So I ordered him to sentry one of the colonised planets to keep him out of reach. But when I changed everything that day, he saw that same power, that same influence I had over people, never minding whether it was for war or for peace. He still wanted that power, but could never claim it"

"That explains his methods on Nox. So how do we approach this pair, they will not be so willingly to adapt to the new change"

Megatron gave Jester a look and smiled uneasily.

"You are correct and that's what concerns me"

Suddenly the ship's proximity alarm went off and caught everyone by surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked Jester.

"There's a Decepticon warship homing in on our position. Should I activate the weapon systems?" asked Amarock.

"No, establish a communication link between them on a Decepticon frequency" said Megatron approaching the Autobot.

"But…"

"This ship cannot compete with the firepower of a modern warship, now establish the communication before we get incinerated" snapped Megatron, although he wished he had not said it so harshly.

Amarock shivered at the command and quickly obeyed. The indigo warship pivoted until it was parallel with the other ship. Its massive cannons turned and aimed at the silver vessel and waited for the command.

"Established Megatron" called the Autobot.

Megatron looked at the white noise screen and waited for a contact.

"{This is Lieutenant Sideways of the Tormentor, identify unmarked vessel}" A violet female answered the call; her face appeared on screen and had a scary resemblance to Strika.

"{Sideways, this Megatron aboard the Strongbow, I demand to speak with Strika or Cyclonus}" he replied.

The female had a jolt of realisation and nodded.

"{Um, yes sir, apologies, gimme a moment}"

Megatron could hear the youth in her tone and the arrogance. It reminded him of Starscream. The screen was then split in half as a third communication was established. Strika's face appeared and compared the two femmes together; they looked identical.

"{Ah greetings Lord Megatron, I see you have met my daughter}" said the crimson female.

"{The resemblance is striking, my dear}" Megatron replied, playing along. The last thing he wanted was for Strika to sense something, and be blown away by the warship's cannons should anything suspicious be detected. She was quite adept at that.

Strika's chuckle sounded like a purr from his response and leaned in closer to the screen.

"{So what do I owe the pleasure, my lord?}"

"{My ship requires energon to reach the Korilla system and I wish to oversee recent developments}"

"{It would be my pleasure, Lord Megatron and of course you will need to rest for you long journey. It will give us plenty of time to exchange stories and provide the opportunity to show you what we have accomplished in your absence}"

"{I cannot wait, my dear. I hope your establishment is as beneficial as it is surprising}"

"{I ensure you Lord Megatron, it is to die for. Sideways, release them and escort their ship to the grounds}"

"{Yes my lady}" and both screens went blank.

"I believe she means to kill you" said Jester after watching the way Strika spoke her last words.

"It would not baffle me nor would it be the first time" he said with a humble laugh.

"Then how do we approach this?"

"With deception"

**0**

Strika made her way to the balcony that overlooked the battling arena. Cyclonus stood there with his back to her and arms folded. Below he watched the old Autobot, who had just had an audience with Strika, being mauled by Ravage units.

He felt arms snaked around his chest and felt a warm body pressed against him. He moaned lovingly when Strika began to trace the seams in his hips and torso.

"I have news, my love" she said quietly.

"Hmm"

"Megatron is coming, he will be here soon"

Cyclonus began to purr and pulled his mate around to his chest.

"Then our opportunity has arrived. Have you prepared?"

"Indeed my love"

Cyclonus chuckled and looked over to the lifeless corpse being torn away by the Ravage units, his very energon staining the grounds as it was dragged from one end of the arena to the other.

"I can't wait to see that weakling cower before my power, to the see fear in his optics with my own"

"And then it will be our turn to write history"

Cyclonus snapped his gaze to her and purred at her words.

"Megatron will regret the day he sent us to this hell; I will make him suffer in ways he will believe"

Strika looked like she was mesmerised, she displayed all signs of lust and heat.

"Whisper it to me" she said. Cyclonus rested his head to the nape of her neck and breathed words into her audio receptor; making her laugh wickedly when she heard the sinister remarks and felt his fangs tease the delicate cables in her neck. It was not long before they were engaged in a rough kiss and made their adrenaline levels increase significantly.

"Must you two be so repulsive every time I am summoned" asked Sideways making her way to her creators and interrupting their moment "You embarrass me to no extent" she huffed.

"I am not afraid to express my affections to your father, dear" replied Strika pressing herself against her mate's broad chest.

"Yes, but must you do it in public. I plea you don't act like this when Lord Megatron arrives, I don't need to be mortified at such a young age" Sideways continued, sinking into her hip and folding her arms.

"No promises dear. Now go to the bridge and wait for his lordship to arrive, we must be act completely ordinary before we spring this trap"

"And why are we deceiving him again?"

"Because it was that filth that ordered us to live on this pitiful excuse for a planet, because he is afraid of us and we must remind him why" growled Cyclonus as he parted from Strika and watched the Ravage units enjoy their new toy.

**0**

Esri stomped her foot when she was told she would not be accompanying Megatron to the surface.

"Why not?" she protested.

"Matador is no place for children" said Jester checking his weapon.

"But what if Hova is down there, I want to see her!"

"Esri, you must remain on the ship for your own safety" Megatron said and knelt to her level. "If you got hurt or captured I will never forgive myself. But I assure you the moment we find your sister we will bring her immediately aboard the Strongbow, understand?"

Esri huffed with her hands folded but nodded with his answer. Megatron smiled in amusement by her childish behaviour and brushed the back of her helm with a reassuring hand.

"Wildrider will look after you until my return" he finished and stood, eyeing the yellow Autobot who stood by the door.

It did not surprise the Megatron that the very Autobot who almost ended his life was one of the few Autobots who accompanied him on his mission. The young mech did not trust him, but was also ordered by Silverwing to go with Megatron to show to him that all creatures have the ability to change and that to see how one acknowledges his mistakes and how he must overcome them; to save himself from insanity, and to find his true self within the universe.

Wildrider too was to stay aboard the ship and was not happy about it, but the others decided, from his previous behaviour, that he would jeopardise the mission should he accompany them.

"I don't see why I have to do the babysitting" he grumbled.

"I'm not a baby!" snapped Esri making the others laugh.

"Wildrider, once Jester and the Autobots have secured the colonists, it will be your task to ground bridge them aboard the Strongbow and to safety" Megatron instructed.

The young Autobot huffed but nodded. He acted like Esri but was more amusing because he was older. Megatron sighed heavily and prepared to face the 'family of doom'.

"You ready for this?" asked Jester.

"Yes, Thunderblade and I will see to Strika and Cyclonus. I will leave my com-link active, the moment the location of the colonists is revealed you must act swiftly"

"Just make sure they don't catch your deception"

"Just make sure you don't get caught" said Thunderblade.

"Enough, open the ground bridge" asked Megatron turning to Amarock.

The bridge appeared behind everyone and both Megatron and Thunderblade entered.

"Be careful!" Esri called as the two Decepticons disappeared through the portal.

**0**

The portal opened to the front of the city, an iron gate house with a solid bridge leading into the volcano; edge with spikes and spear-head protrusions, giving it a demonic appearance. It was impressive, but the moment the Decepticons exited the ground bridge they were swamped by the sheer heat of the planet, and the fumes that intoxicated their systems.

"Blimey this place is hotter than the inside of a pumping system for a smelting pit" said Thunderblade already activating his fans at maximum.

Megatron made no comment about the climate and pressed on, up the small flight of stairs and meeting the real Sideways by the entrance. The more he saw the young Decepticon the more he began to believe she was Strika's clone. The resemblance she bore could easily make anyone mistake her for the real one, but she had her father's height and posture. Her hands rested on smooth hips and did not even bow when Megatron approached. She was stubborn like Cyclonus.

"You must be Lord Megatron then?" she greeted arrogantly.

"Your tone is unimpressed" he asked amused by her attitude.

"No, just thought you'd be taller" she retorted and turned around to lead them across.

She was sharp like her mother too.

…

_Omg! I could not have done them any other way. My sassy family of doom! Haha, that's so evil :3 I love them, and my sister's old OC Sideways, had to throw her in there, she my princess of mischief._

_I hope you all got you cold drinks ready or a cooler nearby because its going to get hotter. Time for some action ;) Please visit the toilet first, before you burst your pants with excitement._

_P.S: Writing exciting and action packed chapters does my head in to levels of madness…_

_Cheshire: "We're all mad here"_

_Yes thanks for that reminder Cheshire._

…_Thus it takes time for me to review and condition chapters to get them as smooth as I can for readable standards. Again alert me to any hiccups I cannot see. Dyslexia is a curse for writers I tell you! _


	7. Colliding Deception

_Hey dudes and dudettes…heeeere it is! Sorry for the wait, but I had writers block – or whatever it is called – and writing a draft took forever. I had to plan and stratigise and eat and sleep and…well you know. And it was a long weekend so I was pretty full with engagements. Please be patient with future chapters I need time to get my pieces in the right puzzles. _

_ALSO I MUST ADD, THE COVER FOR MY FIC DOES NOT BELING TO ME, but does belong to this funky fellow Stolen-Wings from DeviantArt :D please check out their page, tis pretty awesome: thanks again for the permission._

_The story is getting hotter and so is my mad imagination. There will be blood next chapter!_

**…**

**Chapter 7: Colliding Deception**

A large circular door opened to a long, low lit room. The warm glow of the lava pools filtered through the gaps in the walls and created shadows on the ceiling. Vehicon troopers were lined up along the hall and at the end stood Cyclonus and Strika. Everyone knelt upon one knee to show their respect when Sideways passed through with Megatron and Thunderblade.

She stood beside her mother and continued to express the similarities between the two. But Sideways was taller and more slimmer compared to Strika, and like her father had wings tucked behind her shoulders.

"Lord Megatron, it has been too long" greeted Strika taking steps forward "My, my you sure have changed over the years, I fancy the new upgrade?" she continued eyeing his imposing form.

Cyclonus also was interested in it, he was now bigger and stronger but it all seemed off. The way Megatron entered the room, the way he paraded towards them it did not seem…overpowering.

"I am not here to preen my dear Strika, I merely desire to overlook your establishment and refuel my vessel and be on my way" Megatron replied playing along. But he caught Cyclonus' scrutiny and returned the glare. "Is something the matter, Cyclonus?"

"No my lord, I was merely admiring your form. However I do have other matters to attend to, I'm sure Strika can provide you with a tour of the complex" he replied and gestured Sideways to follow him.

Strika gave her mate a look before returning her attention to Megatron.

"Do no mind him my lord, it has been a long day, he usually acts like this about this time. Shall we begin with the forges?" she said quickly brushing off Cyclonus' attitude. Megatron watched the violet pair depart towards another exit, but thought nothing of it and allowed Strika to escort him in the opposite direction.

Sideways paused behind her father and watched them go. She made an attempt to follow but Cyclonus seized her arm, causing her to jump.

"No you don't, you're going to help me with a task" he said.

"You once promised me that could leave should an opportunity present itself and now here's Megatron, this is my chance to show my worth to him…"

"We do not have time for you to dwindle in your absurd dreams, girl! That was then, this is now. Megatron must pay for his insolence and then it will be our turn to rule. Your mother will keep 'Lord' Megatron occupied and ensures he suspects nothing; in the mean time I want you to search the ship."

Sideways tried to reclaim her arm but Cyclonus would not let go.

"And why must I do that?" she snapped.

"Don't use that tone at me girl, you will do as I command, now go!" he hissed and threw her arm back abruptly.

Sideways glared at him while nursing her sore arm and stormed out of the room. Cyclonus watched her leave and growled internally. This was his chance to defeat Megatron and he was not going to let anything get in the way…including his daughter.

**0**

Megatron looked around at the many feeble and neglected transformers as he was lead through the forges and metal works. That feeling of oppression, that motive he no longer believed in, they were being inflicted by hate and fear. Megatron could feel the regret and guilt pull at his spark casing, and made his energon boil. But he maintained control, he could not afford Strika or Cyclonus to realise what his true purpose here was, he had to play along even if it sickened him.

They all wore thick collars, a device to control their movements and punish them if they refused to cooperate. They also wore sad expressions and displayed fear when they saw Megatron being escorted through, with Strika by his side.

"As you can see we discovered that the stone matter was a substantial building material that we have redefined into metal which in turn created our fortress. The slaves work tirelessly to mine the minerals and carry it to the forges where it is to metaled by the molten rock and moulded into slabs which becomes the prime building material" Strika explained not caring about the looks the Autobots gave her.

"Your establishment truly is impressive my dear, such a resource would definitely be a great contribution to the Decepticons" Megatron replied.

Strika gave him a mocked smile.

Thunderblade was trailing behind, trying to transmit the location of the colonists to the Strongbow but could only hear static, their signal was blocked and he became toey.

"Uh, sir…ma'am, is there a reason you're blocking the com-links?" he asked.

Both Strika and Megatron paused and looked at him.

"To ensure the slaves cannot use theirs or ours in the occurrence of a riot" replied Strika.

"But I cannot make contact with our ship"

"And why would you want to make contact with your ship?"

Thunderblade appeared uneasy and looked to Megatron for assistance, but he bore the expression of stoical, keeping himself in character. However Megatron was not fool, he could hear Strika hiding the truth through the tone of her voice, acting innocently and bewildered.

"Ah, my apologies, the matter is irrelevant" Thunderblade finally said and cleared his throat erase the awkward silence. Megatron would have rolled his optics if Strika had not been beside him; clearly Thunderblade was not accustomed to roll-play as he thought.

"Alright then, now Lord Megatron you must see our new project" Strika said leading them towards a pair of large hangers.

Two troopers guarding the entrance stood aside when the group arrived. The large doors snapped open and inside were three massive warships. They were under construction, lined up along the wall and taking up both hangers from their sheer size.

Both Megatron and Thunderblade were taken back by the identical vessels. They were beyond compare to any vessel they had seen. They were malevolent, powerful and above all else designed for conquest.

"Not long ago we intercepted an Autobot transmission that mentions Cybertron has been restored and is once again able to sustain life. So in preparation for our arrival we have been quickly constructing these warships to retake our planet and claim it rightfully for the Decepticons" Strika said amused by their expressions.

It did not surprise Megatron that Strika or Cyclonus would attempt seizing Cybertron, and being in such a fragile condition, their invasion would be more than successful and devastating.

"Impressive, how much longer until they take flight?" asked Megatron.

"In a few moons, but there is no need to rush, we have other plans we must address before departure" she replied and continued the tour.

**0**

Aboard the Strongbow, Jester and the others had not received any information regarding the location of the colonists. It had been longer than anticipated and they were becoming anxious.

"What in the name Primus is taking them so long?" grumbled Steelbolt.

"Perhaps they need more time?" suggested Amarock.

Jester glanced behind him at the Autobots who he was lead to the surface and agreed with Steelbolt, they had been a while.

"Have you attempted to contact either of them?" he asked.

"Yeah but I keep getting the same result, they must be blocking their communications grid" Amarock replied.

"Wildrider try reopening a ground bridge to the coordinates Megatron used"

"And why should I take orders from you con?" the young Autobot replied with his arms crossed.

Jester glared at him.

"These are you people kid, I don't have to rescue them, I don't have to do anything. But if you want to see your people perish because you were too stubborn to follow a simple request from a Decepticon then forget what I said"

Wildrider huffed and neglected his glance.

"Wildrider please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is" said Steelbolt, "The only way we're all gonna get out of this alive is by forgetting what arm bands we wear and learn to work together. Now get your stubborn aft into gear and do what Jester has asked"

The young Autobot growled but reluctantly obeyed and tried activating a ground bridge. Using the coordinates sent by Strika, Wildrider activated the controls but nothing happened. He tried again but go the same result.

"Bah, it must be broken or something" he muttered and looked over to Jester "Now what?"

The Decepticon approached and tried to do the same thing but again the ground bridge failed.

"Hmm, they must have also shielded their fortress from ground bridges, including their own" he suggested.

"So what does that mean?" asked Wildrider.

"It means kid that they intend to keep Megatron there"

"Why?"

"To kill him"

"No!" cried Esri.

Wildrider did not look surprised.

"What why?!" asked Steelbolt.

"Cyclonus and Strika were a threat to Megatron's rein during the war and it would appear they now have the opportunity to seize his throne" Jester answered.

"I don't see a problem to stop that" snapped Wildrider who did not expect Jester's reaction, or speed.

Jester seized the Autobot by the collar and pinned him to the wall. It frightened Esri who yelped and blocked her audio receptors with her hands.

"One more foul word out of your mouth boy and it will be your last!" he spat.

"Jester let him go!" yelled Amarock aiming his weapon the Decepticon.

Jester glared at Wildrider and poisoned his optics with his own. He released the young Autobot who fell and scrambled against the wall, recovering from the ordeal. The Decepticon then growled and aimed from the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Steelbolt.

"I'm going to the surface and see what the hell is going on down there" Jester replied and left before anyone could stop him.

Amarock looked at Wildrider who was now standing. He converted his weapon back his hand and approached the young Autobot then punched him across the face. It caught Wildrider by surprise and he stumbled back against the wall.

"You call yourself an Autobot, well do ya!" he barked. "You are this close Wildrider, from me locking you up in the air lock. One more stunt like that again and I'll weld to it myself"

Wildrider watched him walk to the control board and spat built up energon collected in his mouth.

Esri watched from afar with her hands still covering her audios and started to lower them until a loud alarm went off and she quickly covered them again.

"What's that?" she yelled through the noise.

"We have been breached!" announced Steelbolt.

"Encrypt the door!" cried Amarock but Wildrider shot the lock and sealing them within the room.

All three Autobots aimed the weapons towards the door while Esri cowered under a control board. It was not long before they heard shots been fired at the door as the intruders tried to get in.

"Geez I could really go for some Decepticon firepower right about now" said Steelbolt, rubbing in on Wildrider who gave him a look.

"We need to get out of here" said Amarock.

"And how do you suppose we do that when our one and only exit is blocked?" snapped Wildrider.

"Shut up and start looking for a way out" Amarock retorted and looked around.

"There…" Wildrider called and pointed to a small gap along the walls.

"The ventilation system, Esri come here" Amarock reached out for Esri's arm when she came over and he lowered her into the tunnels. "Alright, now both of you get to the cargo hold and wait there until everything quietens down"

Wildrider looked surprised when he understood the others were not coming.

"What about you?"

"We'll stay here and encounter the Decepticons" replied Steelbolt.

"But…what if they kill you?"

"Then they will kill us, but you and Esri must get out of here. Hide somewhere they won't find you and don't do anything foolish you understand me?" Amarock said, almost like an order.

"But…"

"Do you understand me?!"

Wildrider sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alright then, get going and keep you trap shut!"

Steelbolt and Amarock watched the young Autobot squeeze between the gap and entered the tunnel beside Esri. He looked at her and saw her fear, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gestured her to start crawling.

"I'm sorry…Amarock, f-for being an idiot…" he said back.

"Never mind that now, just get going" Amarock converted his hands to blasters and positioned himself behind a console, beside Steelbolt who was also ready.

Wildrider gave them one last regretful look before following the youngling.

Both Autobots eagerly waited to engage their opponents. The door continued to shudder and bang as the invaders continued to blast the door apart. But then the door exploded and debris was thrown everywhere. They both covered themselves as they were overwhelmed with smoke and tried to find they targets, but stunned by an energy blast and collapsed to the floor.

The explosion echoed through the tunnel and shook the younglings as they escaped. Esri yelped out of fear and Wildrider grabbed her, quickly covered her mouth to prevent the attackers from hearing and shielding her from the particles and smoke that were tossed through the ventilation system.

Back at the bridge Sideways entered with golden bow in her hand. She looked at the unconscious Autobots and frowned the bizarre discovery.

"Autobots? Then my father was right, Megatron is deceiving us. Search the ship for anymore crew members and take anything valuable back to the fortress"

Wildrider could feel Esri tremble in his arms as multiple footsteps moved above them. He too was afraid; his spark raced and could hear it drumming inside its casing. They then heard Steelbolt and Amarock being dragged away, their metal bodies scraping against the floor which echoed in the tunnels.

Wildrider looked through a gap in the wall and caught a glimpse at Sideways who had her back to him. She turned around to leave and he quickly ducked away. Once he heard she was gone, he released Esri.

"C'mon we need to move"

**0**

Megatron was shown to his accommodation for the evening after the prolonged and enthusiastic tour from Strika. The quarters were nothing of exquisite but he did not care about formalities or quality anymore. Megatron was more occupied with the deception he was playing with them and that their plans have been flawed thanks to Strika deactivating the communication systems that prevent Thunderblade to transmitting the coordinates of the colonists.

Megatron paced in his room, trying to come up with a new way to alert Jester and free the slaves from the Decepticons. But now Cyclonus and Strika had warships, they plan to take Cybertron, to continue what he no longer believed in. They were mad like him.

"Primus in need your help" he said to the space.

The spiritual form appeared, humming humbly on a low tune.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he asked.

"Cybertron is once again under threat, if I fail to stop Cyclonus and Strika then they will unleash war upon it once again…"

"Then you must not fail, haven't you"

"…can you not use your power to prevent this?" Megatron asked desperately.

"I cannot interfere to what you have already started Megatron. You must commit to the decisions you make"

"But so many lives depend on me; I do not want to be held responsible that. Please you must give me guidance"

Primus pondered for a moment and then felt a change in the force.

"You will be faced with a series of unfortunate events in time to come, and although these times may seem bleak an unexpected ally will arise. It is when this moment arrives you will know when to act, when you will make the right decision"

Megatron tried to think who the unexpected ally would be. His head began to fill with questions and doubts, fear grew back into his spark and he became angry with himself.

"But how will I know which is right decision. Primus please you must tell me!" Megatron pleaded.

Primus simply smiled.

"Trust your instincts, they have always served you well" he said before vanishing into space.

Megatron growled inwardly but then heard the door open and a female slave was shoved through. She grunted in discomfort when she landed awkwardly on the floor. Megatron looked at her and already knew why she was here; a treat from Strika.

The female managed to sit up and looked up at Megatron. Her optics instantly displayed fear.

"You?"


	8. Scattered Allies

_Well this chapter was easier to write than its previous...but now it gets tricky. _

_Did anyone notice the hiccups in chapter 7? I did, after my sister read it...beling is my new word and there is a unecessary ? in there somewhere too :3 haha oops_

_Enjoy!_

**...**

**Chapter 8: Scattered Allies**

The female slave got to her feet and stumbled back a few steps to gain balance from the fall. The whole time she eye Megatron with great intent. Now she understood why she had been taken from the forges, why she was dragged through the fortress and rudely hosed down. She was going to be Megatron's whore for the night, to treat her anyway he deemed fit. It did not surprise her; this wouldn't be the first time they had done something like this with her.

Megatron overlooked the trembling femme. Her colour was white and blue, tinted with the darker shades of navy and silver. It was all spoiled, despite the rushed bath and had numerous burns and scars on her edges and lines. A more interesting factor was that this Autobot had wings, and the term "had" would have been emphasised as she no longer possessed the ability to use them. They had been severed at the ends and soldered to prevent natural repairs. She had near white optics and despite her posture appearing relatively calm; Megatron could see the fear in them.

Megatron attempted to approach her but she shrieked and staggered back.

"Keep away from me" she hissed and Megatron obeyed. Her voice was more mature than he first thought.

"I have no intention to harm you" he said quietly.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, it is not my place to decide what you believe, however the only matter I will concern myself with is that collar around your neck" he replied gesturing the thick ring that threaten to puncture her neck cables.

The female attempted to feel the collar but remembered what would happen if the sensor detected the touch. She lowered her hand and scowled at Megatron.

"Then you would be lying about not intending to harm me by doing so"

"Explain"

"The collars are synchronised with a single unit that controls and detects our movements; to prevent us from removing them from each other. I've seen the result and do not wish to die today"

Megatron mused on this information while watching the Autobot still trying to become one with the wall. He moved away, approached the berth and sat down. The female got anxious about his movements and remained where she was.

"What is your name?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I don't believe you have the right to know that" she retorted.

"Do wish me to call you slave or whore, because I assure you my dear I am repulsed by both titles" Megatron turned to her and rose from his seat.

"Would have believed that either name would suit, judging by your history"

"I am a changed person, I no longer believe in oppression" he said quietly making the female frown at his tone.

"That is what they all say, but when I turn my back they're upon me like magnets. Please don't patronise me Megatron, I know who you are"

"No you don't!" he snapped and walked to the other side of the room. His sudden outburst made her jump and quiver where she stood. Megatron faced the opposite wall and exhaled a heavy sigh. "I have made terrible mistakes in my time; ones that are not worthy of forgiveness. I destroyed our home, pillaged cities and traumatised the lives of millions" again he sighed deeply, "I no longer wish to continue in my current path of domination; I have lost my honour and my pride. But now I have been given a second chance, an opportunity to recorrect that of what I have oversighted. I wish to liberate all those I have inflicted pain and suffering upon. I wish to deliver you all back to Cybertron now that it has been restored and start a new life in a new era"

The female's optics just widened when he turned to her. Was this all true?

**0**

Long eerie moments passed aboard the Strongbow as Wildrider and Esri continued to crawl their way through the ventilation system. It was quiet now and their position had moved. It was quite clear the Sideways moved the ship to make it easy to transport supplies and goods from the cargo hold. But there was the occasional guard wondering the halls.

Esri and Wildrider peaked through the gaps in the wall and watched a vehicon trooper pass their position. Once he was gone, the youngling tried to get out but Wildrider stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered.

"To save Megatron" she replied in equal volume.

"No, we were told to remain in the ventilation system"

"No, Amarock told us to remain in the cargo hold" she retorted and quickly climbed out before he grabbed her again.

"Esri wait…"

Esri cautiously crept to the wall and walked along it until she could peek around the intersection. She then looked back at Wildrider, who was still hiding, and gestured him to follow.

"C'mon the coast is clear" she whispered and trotted down the next corridor. Wildrider sighed and reluctantly followed.

Esri carefully ventured the corridor but then heard someone approached and quickly ducked behind a protruding ceiling support. Wildrider turn the corner, saw the oblivious trooper and retreated behind the wall. He waited until he heard him move on before coming up to Esri. He grabbed her arm making her gasped.

"Esri this is foolish, you cannot rescue Megatron on your own" he whispered.

"And why not, he saved me!" she retorted and pulled her arm from his grip.

"Amarock ordered me to look after you and to not do anything foolish that may endanger our lives"

"Amarock told you not to do anything foolish, but not me" Esri then trotted off again, being careful as she approached the next intersection. Wildrider anxious growled at her and jogged up to her.

"Esri, this is dangerous…we need to go back to the ventilation system and wait for everything to calm down" Wildrider clapped her shoulder and attempted to pull her back but she brushed it off and scrambled away.

"No we can't wait, Megatron is in trouble and I have to help him"

"Why do you defend him? Megatron was not always nice, before he was a merciless killer, a tyrant and a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Esri snapped and glared back at him, "Megatron is my friend and I need to help him. Now stop being a sparkling and shut up!" she hissed and ran off again.

Wildrider was stunned by her vocabulary and growled at her.

"Listen kid, don't tell me what to do alright. I am in charge and I order you to return to the ventilation system" he yelled through the corridors.

Esri ignored him and turned the next corner. She froze when a vehicon trooper joined her path.

"Halt!" he called.

Esri pivoted and quickly ran back the way she came. She blurred passed Wildrider, who was bewildered by her sudden speed until he saw the vehicon trooper chasing her and quickly followed.

"Stop both of you!" he cried. But they were too frightened to stop.

Wildrider grabbed Esri when he passed her and slid into the gutter once they turned the next corner. He held his hand to her mouth and watched the trooper search for them. He did not see them through the gaps and then ran off in another direction; believing they had headed that way.

Wildrider sighed when he was gone and released Esri.

"See what I told you, it's dangerous" he whispered aggressively.

"Big baby!" she hissed and began crawling down the tunnel.

**0**

Jester landed quietly on top a high ledge of the volcano wall and watched everything from a distance. He had a great view from the complex, he saw the large hangers that housed the warships, the gladiatorial arena in the centre with the main fortress behind it. He could see the colonists moving back and forth between the forges and metal works, but could not locate Megatron or Thunderblade.

Movement from inside the arena caught his attention and leapt from his perch to investigate.

The orange and black colour of his frame provided him with the perfect camouflage as he navigated through the shadows of the buildings. He avoided guards and silently crept to the heated metal wall of the arena.

Jester looked up and noticed the wall was completely smoothed off until it reached the overhang of the stands and opened roof. He searched around for another way up, which did not include flying or revealing himself.

But then he heard a familiar sound and looked up as the Strongbow entered through the volcano's mouth.

"Well ain't that perfect" he growled.

Jest then noticed an exhaust funnel beside the arena wall far to his left. That was a point of entry and moved towards it.

**0**

Steelbolt and Amarock were escorted by Sideways and two vehicon troopers. Their hands were bond behind their backs and were paraded through the pits beneath the arena. Sideways led them with her bow still clutched in her hand, she pondered her father's reaction to her previous request and the reasoning behind the discovery of two Autobots, free, aboard Megatron's ship.

Sideways became tense when she saw her father's imposing form standing by his office. He turned upon hearing their arrival and still wore same frowned face when she last saw him.

"Cyclonus we found two Autobot aboard Megatron's ship" she said and the prisoners were forced on their knees.

"Were they in the brig?"

"No sir, they were on the bridge without bounds" she replied. His frown increased and thought to himself.

"Hmm, it appears I was correct. Megatron is deceiving us from his true intentions…" Cyclonus mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing dear, report this to Strika and have her keep a close eye on our honoured guest" Sideways eagerly turned to leave but her father grabbed her again. "Remember what I said earlier girl, no meddling with Megatron, do you understand me?"

Sideways sighed before looking at her father and reclaimed her arm.

"Yes father"

"Good, now leave" he said and turned from her.

"What about these two?" she asked before going "Will they be terminated?"

Steelbolt and Amarock exchanged looks.

"No, they will be processed and caged for my next event" Cyclonus purred.

Sideways gave the new Autobots one last look before she left.

"_Something is not right here"_ she thought.

**0**

Thunderblade paced in his room. His hands fumbled together and his energon was warmer than normal. He was unconditionally anxious about their plans being foiled and desperately tried to come up with a new way to transport the colonists. They had no communications to their ship or their team and was unaware they were all scattered across the complex.

But he knew where the colonists were, if he could just transmit a quick message then everything will resume as normal.

"I need to get the communications back online" he said to himself.

Thunderblade left his room and innocently walked the corridors. It was late and everything was silent. It was creepy and he always had the feeling of being watched. But there was no one around. Thunderblade had no idea where the communications hub was and the few troopers that passed him acted like he was not there.

Corridor after corridor he travelled, becoming more lost by the minute and despite the heating threatening to boil his circuits, Thunderblade felt a freezing chill crawl up his spine. He felt sick in the gut and his spark raced without reason. He could sense something. Someone was following him. But every time he looked back the corridor it was dark and empty. Wait dark?

The nervous Decepticon stopped and noticed the lights slowly shutting down behind him…and now in front of him. A noise made him jump and instantly converted his hand to his weapon. He aimed into the dark but could not see anything.

One light left, it was on him until it began to flicker and fade.

"No, no, please don't do that" he said but the light went off anyway.

Thunderblade could feel his spark about to burst. It hammered inside its casing and he began to shake. He heard faint feminine laughter and noticed a pair of crimson optics in the distance.

"Stay back!" he yelled and fired at the eyes. After he calmed from his outburst he noticed he had not hit anything.

Then there was a crack and pink electricity danced along the floor, lighting up the corridor and heading straight for Thunderblade. He panicked and began running the opposite direction. He could not see where he was going and could not see the large blade the impaled him where he stood. He coughed and splatted energon from his mouth, it trickled down his face and pooled on the floor. His eyes flickered with little light and could barely make out Strika's smile in the faint hue.

"Tsk tsk tsk, curios little boys will be punished for leaving their beds without permission" she said and released his rigid form from her blade. Thunderblade dropped to the floor and was left in a lifeless heap to stain the floor.

The lights reactivated all at once and Strika sheathed her blade. She called a pair of guards to take the body to forges where he was to be melted down. Sideways arrived, jogging slightly when she saw the two troopers dragged the body away and demanded her mother for an explanation.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was impaled darling, a tragic accident" Strika replied, Sideways scowled at her.

"I'm sure it was, why did do it?"

"Oh lose end dear, think how much easier it would be to take down Megatron without his watch dog…snooping around"

"But he was a Decepticon, one of us...would you kill me if I started snooping around?" she argued.

"Of course not dear…"

"Well Cyclonus appears he would, after threatening me more than once. He refuses to let me speak with Megatron. You know I have waiting for an opportunity to leave this place…"

"Cyclonus and I have been waiting for over a millennia to terminate Megatron, ever since he dumped us here and took off. Listen Sideways, we will leave Matador after we deal with Megatron and reclaim Cybertron in our name and then you will be free to do as you please. But until then you must be patient and do as you're told"

"You sound just like him!" Sideways cried and threw her arms in the air "Why must we continue this, why can we not just return to Cybertron without the ships, without the fighting and live normal lives!"

"Because we are Decepticons Sideways, remember that! We are sworn to punish those who oppose us and enslave all who deserve oppression"

"Gah, this is stupid! Don't either of you two want to do something else than enslave others, to have everyone hate us and fear us…I don't want this anymore…!"

Strika slapped her.

Sideways was stunned. She looked at her mother with horrid expression on her face and felt the heated area of her face.

Strika was also stunned at what she did. She hit her…her own daughter, never had she done that before. But what she said made her angry, defying her heritage and mocking their way of life.

"Sideways…" Strika tried to apologize and reached out but Sideways shied away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed and ran off. Strika watched her transform and fly back down the corridor and cursed herself.

What had she done?


	9. Defining Age

_Hey fellow readers, I apologise for the late update. I've been at the South Coast for the long weekend (Which here in down under means on holiday or at the beach) The few days away really helped clear my thoughts and was ready to continue the next few chapters. Also my computer has been experiencing glitches...hopefully there is no virus *prays* and that would such because all my files are on it :(_

_Anyway here's chapter 9! Enjoy_

**...**

**Chapter 9: Defining Age**

Esri pushed the gate of the ventilation system that opened to the cargo hold. She carefully checked her surroundings before climbing down upon a small platform. The cargo hold was huge. Numerous layers and railings were suspended along the walls and large crates stacked high to the ceiling. Fortunately Esri's exit was hidden behind a series of crates, high along wall near the ceiling.

The youngling quietly crept to the edge of the platform and looked over at the clearing. There was one…no two guards, one just entered the room. The controls to the magnetic lift were beside the first guard. If she could distract them for a moment…

"What are you doing?" Wildrider whispered roughly and grabbed her shoulder. Esri jumped and covered her mouth to prevent a scream.

"Going to save Megatron!" she whispered back and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

Wildrider could not stop her when she made her way down by the crates. He saw the guards and the controls and realised what she was trying to achieve. The Autobot growled inwardly and planned his way down before following.

Esri nimbly jumped from crate to railing until she landed on the floor. She peaked from behind a ceiling support and watched the guards interact. They spoke little and quietly. They also stood in front of the large circular hole in the floor; the mechanism for the magnetic lift.

The youngling looked around and planned a way to reach them without getting caught. She then felt a warm body beside her and noticed Wildrider was behind her.

"Your plan will never work" he whispered assuming her initiative.

"Why, because you want me to fail?" she retorted and glared at him.

"No because it's too dangerous. You are no match for two Decepticons"

"You're right, but you are" she said giving him another look.

"I will not be going out there" he snapped.

"Why because you're scared?" she asked.

"No" he quickly replied.

"You are" Esri teased.

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Silence runt!" Wildrider snapped.

Esri sighed and rolled her optics.

"You're the worst baby sitter I've ever had!" she said and moved her position.

"Well you're the worst baby I've ever sat!"

Wildrider joined her at the closer crate and listened to the guards' conversation. It was nothing of importance, merely just discussing shifts and cargo release.

"So anyway, how to plan to get to those controls without getting caught?" he asked.

"We'll need a distraction, long enough for me to activate the lift" she replied.

"And how do you achieve this distraction?"

"Why don't you get them to chase you around the corridors until you lose them, then hid in the ventilation system and return here"

"I'm not going to risk my life just so you can attempt to save Megatron. If you believe the task is so simple why don't you do it?" Wildrider replied.

Esri looked back at him.

"I can't..." she said quietly.

"Why because you're scared?" he asked.

"No, I'm not scared!" she retorted "I cannot t-transform"

Wildrider looked surprise at the youngling and estimated her age.

"Surely you can?"

"I cannot, I was never taught how…"

"It can't be taught to you, you learn it on your own and judging by your initiative I would have believed you could"

Esri gave him another look.

"Sinister forbid it and I never learnt because there was no where I could go"

"Are you sure you're not a flyer?" Wildrider asked "If you are then you had to opportunity to escape"

"And go where?" she snapped back. The Autobot had no answer and looked back at the oblivious Decepticons. "Besides Amarock ordered you to look after me, putting my life at risk you be defying your duty" Esri continued looking at the guards as well.

Eventually Wildrider sighed and readied his weapon.

"Fine, but wait- do you know how to operate the magnetic lift?"

"No" she replied "But there is always a first time, right?"

Wildrider rolled his optics and sighed in doubt.

"Just be quick about it" he said finally and emerged from their hiding space.

Both guards were facing the opposite direction when they were startled by a sudden and loud voice.

"Ay believed you missed me when you stormed the bridge!" Wildrider cried and instantly caught their attentions.

The Decepticons converted their hands to blasters and began firing at him. Esri watched Wildrider dodge and dance around the shots before returning a few and running down the exit. She quickly ran to the controls once the guards had followed.

"This is a really stupid plan" Wildrider said to himself as he continued to cut corners and dodge laser fire. Eventually he was far away enough to transform and drove his way deeper through the ship. It got quieter now that he created distance between his attackers. He found the nearest ventilation gutter and slipped inside.

**0**

"Do you expect me to believe that Cybertron has been restored, can you not end with the lies or are you just a born Decepticon?!" the female slave said to Megatron.

She was still against the wall, sitting down but still far from the ex-tyrant as she could be.

"If you do not believe me than ask yourself why Strika and Cyclonus have ordered your fellow colonists to suddenly create three war vessels?" replied Megatron who still stood at the opposite end of the room.

The female was quiet as she deliberated that intriguing factor. Their new orders were quite sudden and very precise. Those malevolent ships being built in the back hangers, all energy and time was being diverted towards their completion.

"I will agree with that concept, but that still does not give me the right to trust you" she replied with her voice still angry.

"You are correct my dear. I understand trust will be the hardest to claim out of all the wrongs I have done."

"More like insane wrongs. You are a dangerous person Megatron and you will never have my trust" the female said and looked away from him.

**0**

Esri was having a little difficulty trying to understand how the magnetic lift operates. She had tried almost every button and every sequence that randomly emerged from her mind. But nothing had worked.

A sudden bang of metal hitting metal made the youngling yelp and jump. She pivoted and noticed Wildrider climbing out of another vent duct and approaching towards her.

"Okay runt distraction done, you have a few moments left before they return" he replied roughly and folded his arms across his body.

"Don't call me that, I do not like it!" she snapped back and returned to the unfinished puzzle of the lift controls.

Wildrider rolled his optics and did not care. He sigh without patience when time ticked by and she had not made much progress.

"I believe you fail at first tries" he said finally, breaking the prolonged silence. Esri glared at him.

"Shut up! If you're so clever why don't you do it!"

Wildrider huffed and moved the youngling aside. At first he was hesitant but with his pride on the line, the Autobot was determined to crack the code.

Esri watched as his fingers danced over the control board and enter a sequence that began making noise. A hiss of rushing air and the sound of gears spinning made Esri watch the large hole shift and lower.

"You did it!" she cried in excitement and skipped over.

"See, wasn't that hard" he teased.

Esri was about to tease back when the door opened and the guards returned.

"Halt!" one cried but Wildrider ran over to Esri. They fired and both victims avoided the shots best they can.

"Get on the platform!" the Autobot called as he returned covering fire. Esri did as told and stood beside Wildrider on the lift platform. He then aimed and hit the door's mechanism, crushing the guards who stood in the way and exiting downwards to the surface.

"Hopefully that's the last we'll see of the Decepticons" said Esri as they continued their decent.

But when the lift reached its destination Wildrider and Esri were surrounded by several other Decepticon troopers.

"You had to say it, didn't you" he said and converted both hands to blasters.

The Decepticons immediately started firing a barrage of laser fire towards them.

"Get your head down!" he cried as he engaged.

Wildrider hit the first trooper to his left, quickly converted his blaster to unsheathe his blade and peg it into the chest of another. He flipped and dived in the air as he took out two more, crushed the head of one with his feet and drove an upper cut to the face of the last.

Wildrider vented heated air as he cooled his systems from the small adrenaline rush. But all troopers were defeated and lay unconscious around him. Esri uncovered her audio receptors and watched her guardian remove his stained blade from its embedment. She stood where she remained during the battle and approached Wildrider as he sheathed his weapon.

"Now what?" he said waving his arms in the air.

"Now we find Megatron and help the others" she said and casually walked off.

**0**

Cyclonus entered his shared living quarters and found his mate leaning out along the balcony. A sense of content and relief was felt when his eyes fell over her curved form and felt a growing urge of passion seep into his mind.

He collected a container of energon as he approached Strika and tenderly traced his hand across her shoulders; weaving in and out between her shoulder cannons.

"Got bored of Megatron I see" he said to her pressing his fangs teasingly against her neck. She leaned into the touch but did not respond with her usual affectionate self. Cyclonus sensed this and moved to see her upset face. She seemed angry about something.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

Strika sighed and looked at him.

"Yes my love, I am troubled" she replied.

"Is it a Megatron matter or is it something else?"

Again she sighed and turned to him. Strika wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his chest. Cyclonus accepted the embrace and held her close.

"It was Sideways…"

"Did she talk to you about Megatron?" he asked roughly.

"No- she did mention Megatron briefly, but was more upset about this whole agenda we have planned. She wants no part in it anymore, she got angry about the invasion which in turn made me angry and I…h-hit her"

Cyclonus moved her back so that he could see her face. She gave him a glance before diverting her gaze.

"I have never…abused Sideways before and I felt so angry at myself when I realised what I had done. And now she hates me"

"Unfortunately our daughter is still young and has much to learn about our past before she can truly understand our intentions. In any case Sideways will in time forgive you and if she refuses to accept her role in this plan then I will be the one to inflict more serious methods of convincing" Strika briefly looked at him and mused over his words "Did she inform you of her findings aboard Megatron's ship?"

"No, I believe our argument over the death of Megatron's watch dog got in between that conversation" Strika replied.

"Then perhaps can break the news. I ordered Sideways to search the ship and found two Autobots roaming freely on the bridge. They tried to defend their station but were easily over run. I had already believed that our dear honoured guest was in the wrong the moment he paraded down the hall. He is not here for fuel and rest"

Strika eyed him with knowing optics. She understood, she could sense the deception.

"If that is true then we must hasten our plans. Take Megatron now before he has the time to achieve his agenda" she replied.

Cyclonus rested his forehead against hers and spoke softly.

"Now you're sounding like yourself"

Strika chuckled and bit the bottom of his lip.

"Shall we hasten now or later?" she asked as her hands ventured lower.

"Later" he purred and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

Cyclonus forced Strika against the door frame and hungrily clamped a smooth leg to his hip. He released her mouth and attacked the nape of her neck instead. Strika melted into him, her eyes flickering and voice moaning.

"Getting a little too excited my dear" she breathed as his venturing hands made her gasp in sections.

"Mm it has been a while my sweet" Cyclonus' reply was muffled while he continued to tease her neck cables. Strika chuckled when she felt his hands become more possessive.

"Then don't hold back"

**0**

A few hours passed and Megatron was still trying to decipher how he was going to free the colonists. Every plan so far he had come up with had a flaw and it frustrated him to no end. And Primus informed him that a new ally was to be uncovered, who was it?

Megatron heard something drop and saw the female had slumped to the fall asleep. He could not resist a smile after admiring her fortitude to glare at him until she was exhausted. Although even asleep she still bore a sad expression moulded on her face. It made him regretful to see such an exotic foiled and neglected because of the banner she bore. But maybe there was still hope for her.

Megatron collected a thermal blanket and approached her. He ensured that she was deep within her power-down and gently covered her in the thickened fabric. A moan of comfort escaped her lips when she felt the instant warmth the blanket provided and change her expression to serene. Satisfied that she was content Megatron return to the berth and also decided to get some well needed rest.


	10. A Nightful of Terror

_Hello! Got some bad news guys, turns out my computer did have a virus! DUN DUN DUUHHH! _

_Arh! Its throwing me insane! Luckily I saved all my documents, including the file with this narrative in it...whoo, that could have made peeps mad! Haha! I tried fixing it, and then i did, but then it came back and I cant open office and waaaaaaaaaa! _

_I was in the middle of writing this chapter too, little S***! Technology ay?_

_So, here we are, Chapter 11 is nearly completed as well, which is exciting. Chapters are going to get longer so get you eye muscles working!...or whatever eyes do to keep...them...on?_

**...**

**Chapter 10: A Nightful of Terrors**

There was a loud bang on the door.

The female slave woke instantly, giving her a fright and siting against the wall. She stared at the door for a moment and wondered if she had heard someone knocking or if she was just imagining things. She then noticed the blanket that had fallen from her shoulders. She frowned at it, trying not to believe that Megatron had delivered the kind gesture and looked over at the shadowed berth.

She could not see him only a dark silhouette of his figure and despite the red glow from the outside bursting through the windows, tall shadows covered most of the room and concealing his form. The female tried to focus on him but another loud knock hammered on the door and grabbed her attention.

Who would be visiting at this hour? She thought, unless they were all keen to feast their eyes upon their long lost lord.

The slave checked Megatron for a response. He had not moved. Still and silent, it made her wonder. Or perhaps he is just a deep sleeper?

Again a hard knock and a voice pried her eyes from the shadowed form.

"Lord Megatron, I must speak with you" she heard a faint voice on the other side.

But Megatron's form was still silent and motionless.

Unsure what to do, the slave decided to answer the door. She was about to activate the lock when a hand from the shadows seized hers. She shrieked but Megatron gestured her to be quiet. Her mind must have been playing trick because she was certain that he was asleep on the berth, yet here he was emerging from the shadows, preventing her from opening the door. The female looked at his hand on hers and tried pulling it away.

"Let go" she snapped.

"Be silent and I will" he replied softly. The female relaxed and eventually he released her. "Do not answer the door either"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because they are here to kill me" he whispered back and approached the lock mechanism.

"How do you know that?"

"Surely you are aware of the reason you were sent here my dear" Megatron replied not looking at her as he pried the control open.

"To please you…?"

Megatron chuckled.

"That is partially correct. A gift from Strika, to give me one last happy memory until they attempt to terminate me in my sleep"

"Then it would seem even Decepticons want you out of the picture. But it still doesn't explain why they desire to terminate you, you're their leader" she replied confused.

"I have quite the history with Cyclonus and Strika. The war is over and they want to return to Cybertron to conquer it in their name, with my head at their feet"

She deliberated this new information for a moment and watched him fiddling with circuits and wires.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a window of opportunity my dear" he said ripping something and leaving the panel exposed. He faced her and there was another knock that made her jump, his assassins were still there. "You may want to step back" he said and she did as suggested.

Megatron charged the door. His new strength and power allowed him to push the door from its mechanisms, collecting the unsuspecting Decepticons to the opposite wall and crushing them beneath his weight without struggle. There was a lot of dust and a lot of flying debris. Megatron held them pinned to the wall before burying his claws into their chests, one after the other. He stepped back and both troopers and the crinkled door fell to the floor.

Megatron looked back at the female who had just watched in amazement how easily he ran down the fortified door. He offered his hand to her and she starred at him with wide optics.

"If you will not trust me that is one thing, but I will not leave you here to die" he said.

With some hesitance the female eventually took the offering. He then escorted her out.

"Wait…" she said and tugged back "My name…it is Luna Blue"

Megatron smiled.

"Come then Luna Blue, we must leave this place"

**0**

A lone trooper ventured the corridors of the fortress. His destination was unknown for he himself was not sure where he was going, or what he was doing for that matter. But he had just left the command centre and was hoping to find something else to occupy his unutilised time.

He turned the corner and noticed a small pink youngling disappearing at the other end.

"Hey!" he cried and ran after her.

The moment the trooper turned the next corner he was stabbed by a sharp blade held by a young yellow Autobot. The light left his optics and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Are you going to kill every Decepticon we run into?" Esri asked.

"Would you prefer to be captured?" Wildrider replied while wiping his blade.

"No. But if you keep leaving dead Decepticons everywhere others will know we're here"

"Then how to you plan to get past them, seeing as you cannot transform using your feet won't be fast enough"

"Shut up about that" Esri snapped and stormed off.

Wildrider rolled his optics and followed.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

"No"

"Then how do you know which way to go?"

"If you don't have a destination then I can take any path I choose"

Wildrider frowned at her riddle.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense"

"That's because you're using your head, try thinking with your feet" she replied.

Wildrider noticed guards ahead that she did not and grabbed her quickly. She shrieked but was covered by his hand and held close to his body.

"Quiet, there are guards ahead" he whispered and Esri saw the two Decepticons guarding a door. "Be quiet and I'll let you go" Esri nodded and he eventually released her.

"Where do you suppose that leads to?" she asked.

"Dunno probably somewhere important" he whispered back.

"Might be Megatron"

"Or nothing"

Esri frowned at him.

"Why are you always negative" she replied. Esri then noticed the wisp appear behind Wildrider and watched it zoom past and fade behind the door guarded by the Decepticons. "We have to get in there" she said.

"What why?"

"Because we just do, now go and take them out"

"Thought you didn't want me kill every Decepticon we meet?" he teased.

"Just go!" she snapped.

The Decepticon guards heard the voice and saw the pair attempting to hide behind a ceiling support.

"Hey you!" one cried activating his weapon and approaching them.

"Scrap!" Wildrider cursed and unsheathed his blade.

"You Autobots aren't allowed in this sector. Return to your posts at once!" he said again.

"We ain't one of your Autobots!" replied Wildrider.

Both Decepticons raised their weapons. But the Autobot was quicker and threw his blade at the furthest target, distracting the first target, and then blasting him directing into the chest and leaving a seared hole.

"Now let's get inside" said Esri jogging past the lifeless bodies. She tried entering a code but it buzzed and refused to open. Esri huffed and tried another sequence but had similar results. "It's locked!" she said.

Wildrider pushed her aside and attempted his own sequence, but it just buzzed and remained shut.

"Well…there goes that idea then" he said, giving up already and turned to leave.

"No wait…!"

"What?"

"I saw…something"

"You saw something?"

Esri twiddled her fingers.

"I saw…a-a wisp disappear behind the door…"

"A wisp?"

"You did not see it?"

"Nope" said Wildrider with a wave of his hands.

"But…it went in there" she gestured to the door. "Please open it"

Wildrider looked at the sealed door and gestured to it with a wave of his arm.

"I tried okay. We cannot waste time trying every possible code we can think of to access a room that may just an empty storage unit!"

"You could try shooting it?"

"Sure and let every Decepticon know where we are!"

Esri began to cry, he was not aware he was shouting at her. Wildrider just rolled his optics.

"Look there's no point getting upset about this alright, now come on we need to find Amarock and Steelbolt" he said but she refused to move. Esri wiped away tears and crouched to the ground.

Wildrider noticed her trembling and realised his mistake. He sighed and approached her.

"Come on Esri, it will be alright" he said softer.

"How do you know?" she mumbled. There was a stab of uncertainty in his chest and tried to think of an answer.

"Are you afraid?" and Esri nodded. Wildrider rubbed a reassuring hand over her back. "Of what?"

"That I will never find Megatron and he will never take me to my sister, and that we'll never get out of here"

The Autobot sighed.

"You will, come on I'll look after you okay. But we can't stay here, it's too dangerous. Megatron might be behind one of these doors but it just isn't this one alright" he said. Esri looked at him and nodded. Wildrider gave her a smile and stood up to offer his hand. She took it and happily held it for security.

"Well what do we have here?"

The sudden voice startled the pair and pivoted to see Sideways with her loaded bow aimed at them. Wildrider pushed Esri behind him and gripped the handle of his blade.

"Tsk, tsk, don't even try it" she said again and moved closer. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so no hello?" replied Wildrider.

"You're not doing a good job of convincing me to keep your heads now, are you?"

"Well I have my head and she has hers so, you tell me"

Sideways narrowed her optics and tensed her wire.

"Enough, I will not ask again Autobot. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You just did" Wildrider retorted and deflected the laser bolt the moment his finished his sentence. He then grabbed Esri, told her to hold on to him and transformed.

Sideways growled and transformed after them.

"I don't think she likes you!" Esri shouted as they skidded around corners and avoiding laser fire.

"I thought we were getting along so nicely" he replied and dodged another blast.

"Sideways to all units in C block, report on my position. I am pursing two Autobot stowaways, requesting assistance"

**0**

Megatron and Luna Blue were cautiously making their way through the corridors when they heard the alarms go off.

"Did we do that?" Luna asked.

"Unlikely" replied Megatron watching troops running at the end of the corridor.

"Halt!"

They both pivoted and saw a lone trooper with his weapon aimed at them.

"You're not allowed in this sector!" he said again.

"I was merely taking a stroll" Megatron replied but Luna saw him ready his claws behind his back.

"I'm sorry sir, Cyclonus's orders"

"Well you can tell Cyclonus…" he said and then drove his claws into his chest "…I do not follow orders"

Luna watched the trooper drop and looked at Megatron. Megatron returned her stare.

"We should keep moving" he said and resumed his course. Luna looked at the sparking body for a moment before following.

**0**

Strika was lying on top of Cyclonus when they heard the alarms. It startled Cyclonus who jumped and made Strika fall off him. She shrieked and fell on the floor.

"What's going on? Who set off the alarm?" growled Cyclonus.

"Probably Megatron" Strika groaned, getting up.

"{Lord Cyclonus, two troopers have been massacred and Lord Megatron's door has been removed from its position}" Cyclonus heard through his com-link.

"Appears you are correct"

"Aren't I always?"

"{Cyclonus, I am in pursuit of two stowaways from Megatron's ship. Both are younglings}" Sideways reported soon after.

Strika sighed.

"It's now become a party" she said and transformed. Cyclonus watched her drive out and quickly ran after her.

**0**

Esri held on for dear life as Wildrider whizzed around corners to escape the multiple pursuers and Sideways chasing them. It was beyond chaotic. It was not long before a lucky shot from someone ahead hit Wildrider's front axle and threw them into a violent tumble.

The Autobot looked up with glassy vision and saw a maroon light tank hovering ahead. It was Strika. Wildrider looked for Esri who was unconscious beside him. He tried to collect her but Strika fired another brutal shot and hit his upper chest.

Wildrider went into emergency stasis-lock and heard the sound of Sideways landing before the darkness consumed him.

Sideways looked at her mother, as she pulled up alongside the Autobots. The moment Strika transformed Sideways looked away and pretended she was not there.

"Quite the prize tonight, two younglings and shortly your father will have Megatron in chains" she said lively.

Sideways did not speak, only cuffed the prisoners and instructing the troops to take them away.

"Sideways…we need to talk-" and Strika tried to reach for her.

"I said never touch me!" Sideways hissed.

"Sideways, sweet-spark I am sorry. I should never have struck you…"

"And yet you did, so just leave it at that!" Sideways then approached the troops "Take them to the pits" she ordered and left her mother in the hallway.

**0**

Megatron and Luna Blue were now running.

As well as the other matter was occurring, word spread about Megatron's decepticon and was to be taken down by any means necessary; so the troopers were told.

Unfortunately Megatron was not aware of his new abilities that his new form possessed. He had his claws but that was all he knew. Unicron was the one who generated the power and weapons from dark energon, without him Megatron could not summon the tools he needed.

Megatron could not transform either; Luna was incapable of using her wings because of their condition and the collar around her neck preventing all transformations. Megatron was not going to abandon her to save his own life. It was one of his qualities he must display, selflessness and compassion for another. He also promised that he would not leave her here to die. And judging by their situation, they would both be terminated, if the troopers could actually hit them.

"This way!" he said and grabbed Luna's arm. She did not argue and just let him lead.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hopefully, if my memory serves me well, should lead us outside" Megatron replied.

They turned another corner and practically skidded when Cyclonus stood in front of their destination. He had a pair of large, twin blades drawn and was already in meek fighting stance.

"I knew there was something off about you the moment you first waltz through our front door, Megatron. But betraying your own Decepticons, now that is a crime worth serving" he said roughly.

"You are the only criminal here Cyclonus. These people are not yours to enslave, they have a right to be free and return to Cybertron in peace" Megatron replied.

Cyclonus barked a wicked laugh.

"You side with peace?! Ha! Now that is a tale"

"One I'm sure you are not willing to hear, Cyclonus" Megatron replied readying his claws.

"Well…not right now at least" he said and gestured to the trooper behind them.

Megatron only caught a glimpse of the foreign weapon before he was shot, sending him into stasis-lock.

"No!" Luna cried and tried to help him only to be shot herself.

Cyclonus loomed his shadow over the lying bodies.

"This will _indeed _be a good show"

**...**

_Ha! Bet you didnt see that coming! How many did you think the slave was Hova?...my sister did, twas funny when she found out it wasnt. _**  
><strong>

_*GASPS* _

_Jester returns next chapter! EEEEEEeee!_


	11. Eerie Circumstances

_Hey look at that, I did say this chapter was almost done...my laptop is still trying to find a reason to live, poor thing._

_Because the word Sideways is an Adjective, every time I use the name to start a sentence that bloody green "squiggly" line appears and it taunts me every time I review the document. Its not a damn adjective here mate!_

_Haha!_

**...**

**Chapter 11: Eerie Circumstances**

Jester was perched high above the arena. His colours and markings helped him to blend with the shadows, providing him with the perfect camouflage. There had just been a lot of commotion a few moments ago. Something must have happened, possibly Megatron stirring up trouble. He watched the colonists freeze in their work when the alarms went off; their enforcers were also distracted, allowing him to move around unseen.

There was a large exhaust at the end of the arena's roof, light steam rose from it. Jester pulled the gate off and slipped inside the searing sauna.

Amarock and Steelbolt sat bored in a cell, with collars around their necks and guards posted outside. They were also bored; one was fiddled with the key card while the other inspected the metal of his fingers.

Suddenly something struck the guard, holding the key card, in his neck and dropped lifelessly to the ground. His partner was startled by this and quickly transformed his hand.

"Who did that? Come out where I can see you!" he demanded.

His sudden change in mood and voice caught the attention of the Autobots who just noticed the dead Decepticon by their cell.

The trooper held his ground but then in an orange and black blur Jester skewered him within moments by his wrist blade.

"Do you see my now?" he said to the trooper as his gut leaked with energon.

"Jester!" said Amarock in astonishment. "I believed you had been captured"

The Decepticon retracted his blade and let the body fall.

"Not yet, but you two are. Would explain why I saw the Strongbow pulling into the volcano"

"Sideways raided our ship the moment you left. Wildrider and Esri remained on board; hopefully they haven't gotten into trouble"

"Well something set the alarms off"

"Can you get us out?" asked Steelbolt.

"The door yes, but I have seen what those collars do to people. To be safe I'll have to deactivate them before I set you free" Jester replied.

"Then fine the damn switch and turn it off" the Autobot replied.

Jester gave him a look and was about to go looking when a he heard others coming. He quickly dragged the bodies into the shadows and disappeared with them. Amarock and Steelbolt tried to find him but it was too dark to see anything.

"Put them in the cell beside their comrades" they heard Sideways command.

Both Autobot were shocked to see both Esri and Wildrider chained and collared. Esri was awake but Wildrider was still unconscious from his wounds. The moment he was thrown in the cell Esri ran to him and tried to shake him awake.

"What happened?!" asked Steelbolt.

"We…we're looking f-for Megatron and…we got caught and…i-it's all my fault" Esri replied through her tears.

"Hush child, this was not you're doing" replied Amarock.

"But it was. I-I told Wildrider we had t-to save everyone and now he's hurt…b-badly. He was protecting me…"

"And he did the best he could Esri. Wildrider is a tough Autobot, he'll be alright I promise you"

Esri remained beside Wildrider, watching his wounds leak and scar.

Sideways then approached the occupied cells and crooked her head at the youngling. She had heard her say they were looking for Megatron and were trying to save everyone. Being a child she would never lie about something if it made her this upset.

"What do you want 'Con?" Amarock hissed.

"I heard the child speak about Lord Megatron, you said you were looking for him" she replied.

"Megatron is my friend, he…p-promise me he would find my sister and we would return home once he had completed his mission" Esri said looking at her.

"And what mission is that?"

"To free all the slaves"

Sideways was lost for words. Megatron saving Autobots, that was preposterous; or was it all true?

"Would you lie?" she hissed.

"No, Megatron came to my planet and save us from Sinister. He is now here doing the same thing" Esri replied.

Sideways felt her spark pulse with excitement for a brief second. She then went into deep thought, putting pieces together.

"What are you going to do with us?" Esri asked.

"My father will most likely feed you to the Ravages or use you for practise. But he plans to use Megatron for something…something worse I fear"

"We have to help him!" Esri cried in panic.

"I cannot. Word has it that Cyclonus has already captured Megatron and will be here shortly. But I cannot interfere with my father's plan, he might kill me should I attempt to" Sideways said looking uncomfortable about the thought.

Jester was in the background listening and decided to investigate what Cyclonus had planned for Megatron.

"Not much of a father if he threatens to kill you" said Steelbolt.

"You must help us!" pleaded Esri.

"I will never side with the Autobots!" Sideways hissed and turned to leave.

"This isn't about sides it's about everyone!" Esri cried after her "Haven't you ever had a dream…!" Sideways froze and looked back at the youngling. "Something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?"

The young Decepticon almost took a step back when the door opened and two troopers dragged Megatron through, followed closely by the female slave. Cyclonus entered after that and Sideways tensed and straightened her posture.

"Father, I see your plan is coming together" she said.

"Hmm, indeed Sideways, now show me these stowaways" he insisted.

Sideways was hesitant but remembered who was standing in front of her.

"Two younglings, Strika wounded one as you can see" Sideways gestured to the unconscious Autobot beside Esri. "That one appears to have strong emotions tied to Megatron, his…offspring perhaps"

Cyclonus's optics brightened when she said offspring and got a proper look at the trembling girl.

"How intriguing, this should be most entertaining" Cyclonus said and laughed wickedly while walking away.

Sideways looked back at Esri who glared at her with hateful eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and walked off.

"If you were sorry, you would let us out and help us" Amarock said.

A pair of troopers put the unconscious female into a cell opposite theirs. She already had a collar around her neck, but Megatron was not given one. They did not see him either. Cyclonus took Megatron to another cell, one deeper into the pits and designed for keeping large transformers.

Sideways accompanied Cyclonus down the corridors and away from the pits. She looked at him; he bore that wicked smile, an expression he normally wore when he was up to something…or after interfacing with her mother.

Sideways hated that look. It was unclear what was going on through his twisted mind. All she could think about was what the youngling said, Megatron freeing slaves, undoing what he had done; it was mind blowing.

"What are you going to do with the prisoners and Lord Megatron?" she asked.

"It is not _lord_ Megatron anymore girl, we are no longer affiliating with that filth" Cyclonus replied.

"But what will become of them?"

"They're all smelt, but that youngling is going to play a part in my next event, make sure she's fit to play her role"

Sideways stopped and watched her father continue on.

"Yes sir"

**0**

Megatron woke to a bright light and an echoing sound of applause. Had time gone back, was he in Kaon? No. Megatron felt the excessive heat from the lava pits as the platform he was strung up to, lifted through the grounds of Cyclonus's arena.

Megatron saw all the colonists in the stands. Well if Cyclonus was going to take his head, he had to at least have a crowd to see. More importantly have everyone witness the moment Cyclonus drives his swords into his body and renaming himself as the new leader of the Decepticons.

Cyclonus laughed wickedly when the lift stopped with a jolt. Megatron glared at him and already anticipated an ending like this.

"This should bring back memories, don't it Lord Megatron? Or should I say former lord Megatron!" Cyclonus barked. "Some pretty bird told me what happened on Nox, that you liberated all the remaining colonists and terminated the Crime Lord Sinister. Now if I'm not mistaken, that's treason in a Decepticon's eye"

"Cyclonus the war is over, the Decepticons are finished, this needs to stop!" Megatron replied.

"Finished? I don't think so, if you will not lead them then I will. And I will reclaim a newly born Cybertron in my name as ruler"

Megatron smirked.

"The last Decepticon to claim leadership after my renouncement had an uprising from his own Decepticons and left him in chains!" Megatron then effortlessly ripped the chains from restraints and began advancing on his target.

Cyclonus took as step back when he saw how easily Megatron freed himself. He saw the anger and power in Megatron's optics as he continued to gain distance.

"Only problem with that Megatron, I don't have traitors on my side" he said and activated the Ravage cages.

Megatron watched as the felines charged at him. He readied himself and used the chains still dangling from his wrists to lasso the nearest Ravage and hauled him in to rip his body apart. There were four left and all had similar results; ripped, crushed and strangled, each one dropped to the floor with their energon staining the ground.

Megatron turned to Cyclonus who was shocked but then angry.

"I offered the slaves of Nox freedom and a safe return to their restored planet. If you want the same treatment, you must rise up against your masters and take it for your own!"

Whispers channelled the stands. Almost like the hall from the fortress on Nox. A chill curled up Megatron's spine and Cyclonus laughed again.

"You're a fool. To believe any of these worthless peasants will return without chains. They are my people, this is my planet and these are my Decepticons!"

"I offered the Decepticons of Nox freedom as well. They are free to choose their own lives and not be more slaves to your tyranny" Megatron said to him but loud enough for nearby Decepticons to hear. They were now interested.

"The only problem with Nox is that they didn't have my little toy!" Cyclonus snapped and activated another lift.

Megatron was horrified to see Esri chained and collared, strung up like he was and pouring with tears.

"Esri!"

The youngling looked up and practically screamed his name.

"Megatron, help me!"

"Let her go Cyclonus!" he growled.

"Sure, why not" Cyclonus activated the retrains and Esri dropped to the floor. Immediately she got up and ran to her guardian, but felt a sharp shock in her neck and tumbled forward.

"Esri!" Megatron heard Cyclonus laugh.

"So close!"

"I said let her go Cyclonus, she's too young to suffer!"

"On the contrary, it was your actions that led this child to me. It was said that she was found wondering our halls without supervision and getting into all sorts of trouble. Now tell me Megatron, if you care for this whelp so much, why is she here chained like some beast!"

Sideways watched from a balcony, absolutely hating herself for what she did to the youngling. There was no honour in treating a youth in such brutality and neglect.

_Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you want so bad you do anything?_

Sideways sighed and watched Esri fall again from the powers of the collar.

"This is not right" she whispered.

"Then you should do something"

Sideways was startled by the sudden voice, drew her bow, pivoted and aimed at the new Decepticon. But then she felt a blade pinching her chest. It was Jester.

"Don't scream and don't run" he said.

"Who are you?" Sideways demanded.

"I'm Jester, one of Megatron's free Decepticons"

"Free?"

Jester nodded. "And it looks to me that you want that too"

"How do you know what I want!" she hissed.

"Anyone who has been raised on a planet their wholes lives wants a way off and see what else is out there"

Sideways pondered for a moment and then lowered her bow. Jester also retracted his blade and stood up properly. A scream from the arena made her ran to the balcony edge. Megatron and Cyclonus were engaged in a throw down, while Esri remained unconscious on the ground.

"You know what you have to do?" Jester said.

"But he's my father, I cannot betray my family" she replied.

"Anyone who uses fear against you is not your family"

Sideways looked at Jester.

"The control room is in C block, you can override the security system and disconnect the collar interface" Jester nodded "I will deal with my father"

**...**

_This is the last chapter on Matador...well actually a small section of next chapter is, but...I CAN FINALLY LEAVE THIS AWFUL PLACE! TO Another...awful...place...gee this is sad...but I just really wanted people to understand my new characters that are essential for the following scenes. I know what I am doing, just bear with me ;)_

**_I ONLY UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TO PASS ON A MESSAGE. DUE TO THE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS CONCERNING MY LAPTOP, I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE CHAPTERS FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, I WILL BE LEAVING THIS UP AND WILL TRY TO FIND ALTERNATIVE WAYS OF WRITING AND POSTING. _**

_**I AM ALSO TAKING THIS OPPORTUNITY TO REDO THE STORY LINE. IT WONT CHANGE MUCH I PROMISE :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not a new chapter but a Message**

**First, I must apologise for my laziness and lack of continuation with this exciting story, it is big and I am aware you are all dying to know what happens – I am too!**

**I have had a tough year which led to this insufficient writing; I had family graduating, family funerals, I graduated - YAY, I needed surgery on my tummy, been unlucky in my relationship status- oh well -boys will be boys, Christmas is just around the corner and I have been up to my neck in cooking and baking, etc…so I have been very busy.**

**BUT…but I believe it is time to return to my writing desk and with a little help from my sister, decided break the whole story into four separate ones. – Giving me space between and providing deeper background on characters, but not too deep, I won't- or try not to bore you with too much detail…not even I could withstand it.**

**But it does mean you're gonna start at the beginning again, haha, but hopefully you'll be happy with what I changed **

**THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED IN 5 DAYS **


End file.
